Let's make a deal, shall we?
by HttydFangirlxox
Summary: Hiccup's life was going great. He is a busy Chief with a loving girlfriend, mother, and his friends. Not to mention his adorable loyal Night Fury. Until one of his old enemies shows up. What will he do when he is offered a deal? His life or somebody he loves?
1. And that's where it all started

It was a bright, cheerful November morning. With a slight warm breeze. The new Chief of Berk, Hiccup, and his long lost mother, Valka, were out riding there dragons enjoying the nice weather, near Itchy Armpit.

"Alright… okay. That's it!" Valka shouts happily.

She was trying to teach Hiccup how to stand on Toothless while gliding. Hiccup slowly sat back down and said, "I don't know about this. Last time I did this I almost got both of us killed!" Toothless grunts remembering the first time he tried that.

"It's alright. I'm here. Relax. Remember dragon riding begins and ends with trust. Both of yours." "Hey! That's my saying!" He teased. They laugh and his mother shrugs. "Alright steady him and try again." Hiccup cautiously let's go of the saddle and half way stands and then stumbles back down.

"You know. I like to see you do this with one leg!" She laughs and stands. She lifts one leg up with ease. He huffs. "Show off." Hiccup says. "Well what about…doing that while barrel rolling?" Hiccup challenge her. "Alright I'll try."

Valka did a small series of clicks then Cloudjumper, her loyal Stormcutter, accelerated and did what he was asked. It was quite a funny sight.

The red dragon barrel rolled. It was a motion as if Cloudjumper's neck was a log in water and she was just rolling with it, walking with it. She tried with one leg then gave up.

"That _was_ pretty hard." They laugh. "You know I never really heard the story…uh…about your…leg." Valka said nervously. "Un..unless you don't want to talk about it that's fine."

Valka wasn't to sure if he was sensitive on the subject. Although back at the Sanctuary, her previous home for twenty years, he seemed 'okay' with the loss of his leg.

"Yeah sure, I'm fine really. If anything it's just another thing that make me and Toothless closer. You know?" She nods. "And also another object for inventions, it just so happens to be apart of me. Maybe I can tell you over lunch?"

After a long, long meeting about winter and Chief duties Hiccup and Toothless called it a day. Once he and Toothless arrived at the house it was dark. He open the door and lead his dragon inside.

"Hey mom." "Hello Hiccup." She said setting the table. "You look pretty tired." "When do I not?" He said sarcastically. He went over to the chamber that held the ice and picked up a block. He rested it on his forehead as he plopped down into, what was once his father's, chair by the fire.

He groaned, closed his eyes and slumped deeper into the chair. Toothless came jogging over and nudged his riders hand. He opened his eyes. "Thanks Bud." The Chief said patting the dragons head. Toothless rolled his eyes and looked over to the bucket of fish and lick his lips. "Oh, of course. Fish. Ha! For a second there I thought you actually cared about me." He joked pushing himself out of the chair.

The dragon huffs and follows his rider. "You two I swear.." Valka chuckles. "What?" He asked her as gathered some fish. "Are the funniest pair I've ever seen. You two could be brothers." "Yeah sometimes I love him and thinks he's the best dragon in the world. Then sometimes he's just the most annoying _butt_ ever." He points at him, "You know what I'm talking about..."

Toothless gave him the, 'What-did-I-do-I'm-just-an-innocent-dragon-that-would-do-nothing-to-upset-his-rider' look.

Valka laughs. Toothless looked down at the fish. He cooed and cocked his head looking up at his rider. "Yep you're going on a diet. Only about seventy for you today." Toothless huffs and smacks the back of Hiccup's head with his tail. "Hey!" He said rubbing the back of his head. The dragon just laughs and focuses on his meal.

Hiccup laughs and sits at the table, "His got some attitude today." She chuckles as she sets down the plates.

"I made some Fish stew with some meatballs, bread and a little cheese. Is that enough?" "Mom, this is more than enough. Thank you." He said gratefully taking the plate. Valka sits on the opposite side of him.

"So what did the Chief do today?" He took a bite of bread. "Where should I start?" "Well you disappeared after lunch." "Oh yes. Alright." He cleared his throat.

"After lunch I had to settle a land dispute between Silent Sven and Mulch. One hour give or take. After that, a rogue dragon fight, but thanks to Toothless no one got hurt. Ruff n' Tuff yak tipping again. Worked in the forge. Some new saddles and stuff. Someone thought they spotted a Typhomerang just off-"

"A Typhomer-what?" She cut in. " A Typhomerang. I spins like a Typhoon and comes back just like a boomerang. It's a dragon with huge reddish orange wings and black sharp talons, colors vary between dragon. There face is mostly gray. Two black horns on both side of it's head. Kind of like a Yak's. And guess what?" "What?" "Typhomerang's eat eel! It's quite a magnificent dragon." Hiccup said taking a bite of one of the meatballs and almost gagged. Valka sat back in her chair, "Wow. I have never seen one like that." He quickly swallowed it, knowing full well he would regret that later.

"Yeah we haven't either. Until about five years ago a baby one ended up here. I brought him back her and we named him Torch. Toothless and him didn't really get along that well." Toothless growled from behind him. Hiccup looked over his shoulder at him and shrugged, "What?" Toothless gave him a 'really?' look before he began to paw at the front door. "Alright hold on,"

Hiccup smartly took one of the meatballs with him. He open the door and sneaked two meatballs into the dragons mouth. After Toothless swallowed the meatballs he trotted off into the village.

"Mmm.. what's in those meatballs?" Hiccup said sitting back down. "Oh, just some fish eggs, liver, beets, onions, flour, yaks stomach and kidney." Valka said. 'I'm so sorry, Toothless' He thought to himself.

"Wow. That's -uh- interesting. So where was I?" "Typhomerang." "Oh yes, a few villagers thought they saw a few a them on the far side of the Island, down by the beach. After checking that out I spent the rest of my day, about nine hours, down by the stables. Made about fifteen new one's and we're almost done with a small area for the new baby dragons."

He rested his elbows on the table and rubbed his temples. Sighing, not looking up, he said, "Do you mind if I can take this up to my room? I have a bunch of paper work to do." "No please, go ahead." He yawned, "Thanks mom." Hiccup grabbed his plate and made his way upstairs. Halfway up Valka says, "And gets some sleep while your at it, will you?" He sighed, "Alright. I'll try." he mumbled the last part.

He opened the door and dragged himself in. He set down the plate on his desk and sat down. Before he could fall asleep right then and there he pushed himself up and walked over towards his bed, hitting his metal leg against his dresser on the way. A hard sharp pain made his way up his leg.

He cursed and plopped on the bed. The wood creaked. He took it off and chucked it hard against the opposite wall. It made a loud clang against the wood and hit the floor. "Stupid leg…" he mumbled.

"Hiccup? You okay in there?" He huffs, "Never been better!" He said harshly. Moments later he realized how 'mean' he sounded. "Sorry mom." He said, but not loud enough for her to hear.

His brain hurt from thinking all day. He had a few little cuts on his hands and arms by working in the stables.

His stump hurt more than anything.

He gave up on thinking about doing all that paperwork on his desk waiting to be done, and lied down. His wooden bed never felt more comfortable against his aching back. He didn't even care to take off his Flight Suit.

He soon drifted off to a land of dragons and Astrid, and that's where it all started.


	2. To late

**Hey Dragon Lovers! :D I'm still pretty new at this thing, but thanks to Acia Granger (Check her out! You won't regret it! ;) I think I'm getting the hang of it! Thank you! And Thank You for the one's who have Followed and Favorited! It really makes my day! :D Thank you! Alright now onto this story :P I think I might have to bump up the rating to a T because of violence and blood and stuff like that. And also this is my first attempt to writing a fighting scene, so please tell me if it was 'okay' :) Well onto the story! I'll see you at the bottom ;)**

Screaming. Screams of his people were the first things he heard.

Fire cracking. Wood groaning. Dragons roaring. Yelling.

Probably not the best way to wake up in the middle of the night.

"What in the?-" but he was cut off when the opposite wall of him caved in. "Toothless!" He yelled coughing through the smoke. He stood up quickly and fell to the floor. He cursed to himself and searched for his prosthetic.

"Toothless!"

His lungs suddenly began to get tight, filling with smoke, forcing out any air that was left. "Toothlrss…" The last part came out slurred as he fought against unconsciousness.

Then a certain Night Fury barges into the house, from the wall that collapsed with flames. Wailing loudly as he ran to his rider. He nudged him as he fought back the smoke that was filling his lungs. "Hey.." he whispered to the dragon. Toothless looked at his riders left leg. Something wasn't right. He searched quickly for the metal object.

"Toothless…we…we need to…get out…of here." Hiccup said coughing.

Toothless spotted the shiny metal and pushed back the debris covering it. Once he got it, firm in his gummy jaws, he ran back to his rider. Hiccup quickly attached it and hopped on Toothless. The dragon ran out and glided down to the heart of the village.

What he saw, was every Chief's worst nightmare. The Berserkers were invading.

"Toothless…uh…gather the baby dragons and lead them to the cove!" Toothless nodded and ran off.

Astrid ran towards him. "Hiccup! What's going on?!"

"Find the gang and put out the as many houses as you can!"

"Spitelout! You and Meathead take the women and children to the cove. Keep them safe!" He ordered.

"Gobber ready your weapons and gather as many men to take the ground!" Gobber nodded and hobbled off.

Hiccup was frantic. He didn't even know what was happening.

He ran into the burning Great Hall to make sure there was no one in their. Most of the fight was near the docks and lower village.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup." That voice. That evil son of a half troll-

"Where's your Chief, Hiccup? Huh? Did he run away? Like the coward he is?" Dagur laughed at his comment.

"No. I heard all about it. He saved you Hiccup, didn't he? He died saving your pathetic life. And from your best friend? Wow, that's gotta hurt."

Hiccup was suddenly boiling with anger as he clenched his fists.

He didn't like it. He didn't like the way he wanted to just turned around and kill him right then and there. He set his jaw and slowly turned around.

"So you pretty much killed your father, didn't you Hiccup? All your fault. Pity."

Hiccup took a deep breath through his nose, holding in all his rage.

It was so easy. He could just stab him with his sword and it would be over.

"Dagur…why are you doing this?" Dagur unsheathed his sword and glared at his reflection then back at Hiccup.

"Oh, I'm just stating the facts, Hiccup."

"No. Why are you here?" Dagur slowly started to approach him. Hiccup rested his hand on inferno, just in case. Dagur started to circle him, slowly.

"Well you see Hiccup, your lousy excuse for a father and Chief," he paused to see the anguish in Hiccup's eyes, "There was no way I could fight him and take Berk for myself. But you, you'll be easy."

"Do not talk about my father like that." Hiccup said threw clenched teeth. He unclicked inferno.

"Haha! You have a… piece of metal… for a weapon?"

Right on time Toothless came running into the Great Hall, behind Dagur. The black dragon bared his teeth and growled at Dagur. "No," Hiccup held out his hand towards Toothless, "This is my fight." Toothless looked at him confused. Toothless respectfully back away. But then the dragon remembered what Hiccup said to him years ago.

'You save me. I save you. That's the way it is.'

He growled menacly at Dagur and took a step forward. "GO! Go help the others!" Hiccup yelled at him. Toothless cooed and reluctantly backed off slowly and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Alright Hiccup. Give my your peacemaking crap."

"Listen, you don't have to do this. You-"

"Blah-blah-blah! Whatever. No matter what you say, you will never change my mind."

"Dagur I'm giving you a chance to live. I don't want to end this, this way."

"Oh, Hiccup. Everyone knows you can't even hurt a fly, let alone take someone's precious life away. Well except your fathers."

Dagur said malevolently staring at him. Hiccup unclicked inferno, but didn't light it just yet.

"Dagur, I'm giving you one last chance."

"It's like your warning me as if I'm afraid of you." Dagur said laughing to himself. He lunged forward.

Hiccup quickly avoided the collision and ducked behind him, hitting the back of Dagur's helmet with his sword. They both stumbled a bit before striking again. Dagur swung his sword hard at Hiccup's leg, cutting his pants below the knee in the process. There was a clash of metal against metal. After a few moment of swinging the swords together, Hiccup lit Inferno.

Dagur backpedaled a few feet. The look on Dagur's face was priceless.

"Mmm, impressive. But can you use it?"

Instead of replying, Hiccup swung the sword dangerously close to Dagur's mid-section. A pretty good cut and burn on Dagur's back was earned. Dagur hissed.

Five minutes went by with grunting, curses (mostly Dagur) and metal against metal. Dagur swung his sword near Hiccup's face. He couldn't dodge it in time and it cut vertical line on his right eyebrow. He pressed his free hand to his eye and groaned. He took it off when he felt a warm liquid on his hand.

He wiped it off and stared at Dagur. They circled around each other for a minute before Dagur blindly swung the sword at Hiccup's head once again. He ducked, spun around and tripped Dagur with his right leg.

He was baffled with the sudden action. Hiccup was a lot swifter and stronger than he expected.

Hiccup stood waiting, the Inferno was still blazing, (Hey! That rhymes) for him to stand. He stood and spit blood to his side. Dagur ran towards him with a war cry. He blocked the blow with his sword.

Dagur's sword was caught in between Hiccup's. They pressed into one another. There swords created an X shape. Their faces inches apart.

Hiccup 360 his sword, along with his opponents. Dagur's sword went flying and was engulfed in the flames. Hiccup's as well. They watched the swords left them, defenseless. Well Hiccup wasn't defenseless. He had a few tricks up his sleeves. Living with dragons for six years gives you some advantages.

"Alright good. I'd rather kill you with my bare hands." Dagur growled.

Hiccup sighed, "Dagur, I really don't want to do this. I don't want it to end it like this."

"Wow, I always knew you were a coward but not like this," Dagur gestured to the burning village, "We are pretty much winning, and your just giving up?! For your own sake? Once your dead I'll make sure every single one of your people, will have the most miserable life anyone could imagine. Them and your dragons. Exceptionally yours. And whatever you have left of your pathetic family. Astrid? She's your girlfriend isn't she? I was thinking of selling her to a few of my men-"

Hiccup couldn't take it anymore. Before Dagur could finish, Hiccup punched him, hard right a crossed the jaw line. His helmet was thrown into the flames due to the force of the blow. Dagur stayed hunched over for a moment, as he spit out blood. Then he looked up at Hiccup. His face twisted into an evil sneer. Hiccup shook the hand he used to hit him with and backed away.

Dagur suddenly lunged and took Hiccup neck in his hands. He gasped for air, trying desperately to pry his opponents hands of his neck. Dagur slammed Hiccup's back hard against one of the Great Hall walls, his neck flashed upward.

Twenty seconds later and the air became thicker and harder to see. His vision was dark and blurry. (Hey! That rymed! Again.) Dagur's death grip only became tighter and tighter.

Before everything could go black, Hiccup remembered something. He quickly drew the dagger, he used oh so innocently to sharpen his pencil with, and gabbed it into Dagur's left arm.

The pressure on his neck ceased instantly as Dagur drew his arm away from him and backed off. Hiccup fell to his knees, choking and gasping for air, or should I say smoke. He looked up, from underneath his bangs, at Dagur. He was gripping his arm in pain, his eyes full of shock. Dagur chuckled as he slowly pulled the dagger out of his shoulder.

Blood trickled down his bare arm. Hiccup grimaced at the sight. He almost wanted to say 'sorry'. Dagur gripped the knife firmly in his hand, admiring the blood. He ran towards Hiccup and swung his fist. He quickly ducked. Dagur yelped as his knuckles hit the hardwood instead.

"Your… not going to.. give up... are you?" Hiccup said panting from behind him.

Dagur turned quickly and punched him squarely in the stomach and cut Hiccup's left forearm with the blade. When Hiccup was hunched over for a second Dagur took the opportunity and pushed his knee into his chest and jabbed the knife into the back of Hiccup's shoulder.

He shoved Dagur away and kicked him with his metal leg. Dagur yelped in pain as the hard metal scarred his face.

Once Hiccup regained his strength he got him into a somewhat head lock and kept him there for a moment before Dagur flipped Hiccup over. But with his speed ability instead of falling onto his back he landed on his feet in squatting position. A roaring pain shot up his left leg.

They were both out of breath and bleeding. Hiccup felt his lungs getting tighter and swollen. The blood from his cheek fell down to his mouth.

Suddenly through the smoke he could see Dagur walking threatening towards him. Hiccup backed away holding out his hands. He stopped.

"Giving up are we? Figures, you're definitely a Haddock." Dagur said panting. "No." he whispered. "What?" Dagger spit out.

Suddenly the Great Hall supports couldn't hold up any longer. As well as Hiccup's. They gave into the flames and crumbled down.

The pillar crashed right between them, forcing them apart.

Hiccup tried to dodge it in time but he was to late.

 **Sooo...Oh! Don't look at me like that! I didn't kill Hiccup...yet. :) Jk! :P This isn't a death fanfic...yet. Okay okay I'm done teasing ;D Thank you SO SO SO much for reading! Don't forget to review! ;)**


	3. Most Importantly

**Hello Dragons Lovers! Random Fact: I'm listening to the Httyd 2 Soundtrack :) It's at the part where he talking to Drago. Oh no...we all know what that leads to... :'( Anyways! I think you should to, it adds more suspense to this chapter :D I lost count how many times I re-read this! I had a-um-let's say a attack 2 writers block! Did you see what I did there ;) Oh no! The part where the music gets all loud and scary just started! :0 No no no no no no! Crap he just turned around! Okay anyways- Oh no no no he's running he's running- So back to the...it just got silent. :'( Ugh! Okay this is I think officially rated T because of...suggestive content? Is that what them fancy's call it? Idk :P Stoick's Ship just came on...dang! The harmony of the people's voices! Okay I'm done blabbering! Enjoy the chapter :D *In a quiet voice* while I go cry my eyes out.. By the way '...' means a pause :)**

* * *

~Minutes later~

'Yep, definitely earned some broken ribs,' he thought as he tried to pull himself from halfway under the debris.

After a minute or two he could hear Dagur's cold laughter from the other side.

"Get off of me you son of a-Ah!"

The last word was replaced by a shriek of pain. The voice sounded familiar threw the thick smoke and cries from other villagers.

Astrid.

"Astrid!" With all his strength he pushed himself out from under the wood, and scrambled to his feet. He held his ribs and swatted away the smoke.

"Astrid?!"

"Hicc-" She was cut off suddenly.

"Astr-!" He doubled over and coughed uncontrollably. Blood. He was coughing out blood. "Oh gods…" he mumbled.

"Hiccup. Hiccup. Hiccup. Come save me Hiccup!" Dagur said in a girly voice, mocking Astrid. Once the smoke somewhat cleared, Hiccup's heart stopped.

Dagur was holding Astrid from behind and holding a knife to her neck, an arm across her chest. "Astrid!" He stumbled forward. Dagur backed up dragging her with him. "One step closer and I'll…well you know the rest." he said with an disgusting smile on his face. He pushed the dagger closer to her throat, making a small line of blood. She squirmed and stopped on his foot. Dagur held her closer, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." he whispered into her ear, almost...seductively. Hiccup couldn't stand it anymore, but he knew if he took one step forward...

"Dagur. Let her go."

"Hiccup." She whispered desperately.

"Alright Hiccup. Let's make a deal, shall we?"

…..

"I'm listening."

…..

"You hand yourself over... and I'll let your little girlfriend go." She gasped, "Hiccup! Don't!"

Hiccup locked his jaw, "You will let her go, if I hand myself over?"

"Yep. And by the looks of it were winning and this will be the best choice."

"Hiccup!"

"Will you just shut up!"

He kneed the back of her leg causing her to kneel slightly in pain, but he held her up by her wrists behind her back.

"Leave her alone!" Hiccup yelled taking a step towards him. Astrid gasps and held out her hand. He stopped. Tears were escaping her eyes. He sighed and mouthed an 'I love you' and gave an unconvincing smile.

"Let her go." Dagger smiled. "Good choice."

He shoved Astrid forward and she fell to her knees gasping. Hiccup ran towards Astrid instantly dropping to the ground to caress her.

"I love you... I love you so much." Hiccup said into her neck hugging her tightly. She gasped upon seeing his face. "Hiccup, I swear if you do this I'm gonna hunt you down and…and I'm gonna, I'm gonna kill yo-" She began crying into his shoulder.

"Shh…shh… I'll be alright, I'll be okay."

"No. No you won't. Please…please. I...I can't do this... I don't want to lose you."

Dagur waved over some of his men.

Astrid hugged him so tight, not wanting to ever let go of him again, Hiccup felt his ribs ache but he didn't care. He pulled back and held her face gently in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. Blue melting green. She held up her hand to his face as well and smeared the soot and blood off his face with her thumb.

"You're Astrid. You're strong, I know you, you can do this." He said choking on his words. Be strong. Be strong...for her. "Listen, I'll be okay. I swear, I'll be bac-" He bit his tongue, knowing might be lying to her. He took a deep breath. "You will act as acting chief when I'm gone, okay." She nodded, crying. "And-and Fishlegs and you can teach the dragon academy. Gods please don't let Ruff n' Tuff run it." She breathed a small laugh. He flashed his lopsided smile. "Tell everyone not to worry about me. Tell Toothless I'm on a…little vacation."

"Without him? I don't think he'll like that very much." She said sadly. Hiccup chuckled and sighed.

"Most Importantly." He said softly. He leaned in and they shared their last kiss. Astrid smile against his lips. She hugged his neck and pulled him impossibly closer.

He, very reluctantly, pulled away. He kissed her forehead gently. Welding his eyes shut. Tears escaping his eyes in the process.

"And…and take this." With shaky hands he gave her his notebook.

His map...Their map.

She took it carefully and held it close to her chest and leaned into him, crying, savoring the warmth of his skin.

"I love you." she whispered. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you more... Milady." He kissed the top of her head.

She sighed. "I have something to tell you…"

…..

"Yes?"

Just then Hiccup was ripped violently away from her and was forced to his feet. Astrid quickly shot up and cursed at the men.

"Astrid! Please don't!" Hiccup yelled and shook his head.

He hissed through gritted his teeth when the man behind tighten a rope around his wrists behind his back. "Stop taking boy, " He slapped Hiccup head, "Let's go." He shoved Hiccup toward Dagur.

Astrid threw a punch a one of the men who tried to grab her. "Astrid! Don't fight back. I made this decision."

One of the men twisted her and held her wrists behind her back as well. "Hiccup!" She struggled and lunged forward, her arms screaming in protest, but she was no match between the two or three men holding her back.

"She's feisty. A fighter. " The man smirked. One of them laughed. "We should take her as well. Make good money." Hearing this comment, Astrid spun around, spit in the man's face and growled at him.

Hiccup quickly pulled away from the man, "No! Don't! KEEP HER OUT OF THIS!" Savage pulled him back.

"Alright, alright. We made a deal." Dagur said bored. "Come on Berserkers!"

…...

With that they were gone. Gone.

Leaving Astrid in the crumbling Great Hall on her knees crying. "I'm…

…I'm pregnant…"

* * *

 **What?! Astrid's pregos! This is what I meant by writers block. I wasn't sure if she should tell Hiccup before he got ripped away, or her not tell him at all? If you guys think it should be the other way around please feel free to comment ;) I'll take any requests into consideration. About the part where Hiccup and Astrid where hugging the music was at Toothless Found :'( I teared up...ah! And the music got all loud and happy (when Toothless becomes blue Haha!) again when the guy said, "She's feisty. A fighter." Haha! Alright I'll stop talking now :D Good bye guys! Have a wonderful day! :) 3**


	4. Astrid's POV Deal

**Hey guys! Sorry if this is poopy :( This is just the last chapter but in Astrid's POV. So yeah...Also sorry if she's a bit OOC. Tell me your thoughts :) I love to hear from you guys! See you at the bottom! ;)**

* * *

"Hiccup!?" I ran into the burning Great Hall. "Hiccup! Where are you?!" In the middle of the Hall I could see two pillars were down with flames.

A cold laughter interrupts my horrific thoughts.

"Hey Astrid. Did you miss me?"

I balled my fist and hissed.

" _Dagur_."

I turned around and thankfully he was close enough that before he knew it my fist came into contact with his jaw. He sneered and swung at my head. I ducked and spun around and kicked his face with my heel. (A.K.A Awesome back kick that you see in movies.)

I stood there. Staring him down. I balled my fist again into a white knuckled grip.

"Where's. Hiccup." I growled. He chuckled. "Aw...your little dragon boy. I'm afraid." He gestured to the hundred pounds of debris behind me. About twenty meters away.

"No..." I whisper with a hand over my mouth as I look at the mound covering Hiccup.

"Oh yes, and with him out of the way-" I felt an arm around her neck and one around my waist. "It's just you and me."

"Ah! _Get off_ of me! You _sick_ basterd!" I yelled squirming and clawing at his arms.

Then I felt a cold knife to my neck. I froze. "Aha! Not to brave, are you now?" He laughed.

"Get off of me you son of a-Ah!" He pushed the blade closer to my neck. From the other side of the Hall I saw movement.

"Astrid!"

I could have cried right then and there if there wasn't some lunatic with a knife to my throat.

"Astrid?!"

Tears stung my eyes. "Hicc-" I choked back a sob.

"Astr-" But it was replaced by violent coughs. I could hear liquid hitting the ground.

"Hiccup. Hiccup. Hiccup. Come _save_ me Hiccup!" Dagur said in a girly plea. I growled and tried to pry his hands off of me. He hissed as I dug my fingernails into his flesh. He grabbed my wrist and held it behind my back between my shoulder blades. I growled in frustration and pain.

That's when I saw him. The smoke cleared and revealed a man. I couldn't believe it. Covered in soot cuts and upcoming bruises. And one cut vertically on his right eyebrow. _Definitely_ deep enough to scar.

"Astrid!" He stumbled forward. Suddenly Dagur jerked me back.

"One step closer and I'll…well you know the rest." He pushed the dagger closer to my throat to prove his point, as if it wasn't clear enough. I hiss as I felt the dagger make a little cut into my skin.

I squirmed and stomped on his foot. He put his face close to my ear. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Dagur. Let her go."

"Hiccup." I whispered. I couldn't believe how desperate I sounded.

"Alright Hiccup. Let's make a deal, shall we?"

…..

"I'm listening."

…..

"You hand yourself over... and I'll let your little _girlfriend_ go." I gasped, "Hiccup! Don't!"

Hiccup locked his jaw.

"You will let her go, if I hand myself over?"

"Yep. And by the looks of it were winning and this will be the best choice."

"Hiccup!"

"Will you just shut up!"

He kneed the back of my knee. Hard. I fall just slightly before he jerks me back up with my left wrist.

"Leave her alone!" Hiccup yelled taking a step towards me. I gasp and hold out my hand. He stopped. I felt the tears building up heavy in my eyes. He sighed.

 _No no no no! Don't you dare_.

I shook my head.

 _Please don't do this_.

He mouthed an 'I love you' and gave me unconvincing smile.

"Let her go."

His voice was thick and torn between of love and hate.

"Good choice."

He shoved me to the ground. I fall to my knees gasping. I heard the thump, click, thump, click, of Hiccup running towards me. I instantly felt his warm arms around me.

"I love you...I love you so much." he said into my neck. "Hiccup, I swear if you do this I'm gonna hunt you down and…and I'm gonna, I'm gonna kill yo-" I put my head on his shoulder and began letting the tears go.

"Shh…shh… I'll be alright, I'll be okay."

"No. No you won't. Please…please. I...I can't do this... I don't want to lose you."

 _Our baby needs him! Why can't he understand that_!

I hold onto him so tight as if my life depended on it. Well in this case...it does.

He pulled back and held my face gently in his hands and looked deep into my eyes. I rested my palm to his face as well, smearing soot and dry blood with my thumb.

"You're Astrid. You're strong, I know you, you can do this." He said choking on his words. "Listen, I'll be okay. I swear, I'll be bac-" He cut himself and took a deep breath.

"You will act as acting chief when I'm gone, okay." I nodded. "And-and Fishlegs and you can teach the dragon academy. Gods please don't let Ruff n' Tuff run it." I breathed a small laugh. He flashed his lopsided smile. "Tell everyone not to worry about me. Tell Toothless I'm on a…little vacation."

"Without him? I don't think he'll like that very much." I said trying to meet his level of optimism. Hiccup chuckled and sighed.

"Most Importantly." he said softly. He leaned in. I smiled against his soft lips. I hugged his neck trying to pull him impossibly closer.

Hiccup, very reluctantly, pulled away. He kissed my forehead gently. I felt a few of his tears fall onto my cheeks.

"And…and take this." With shaky hands he gave me his notebook.

His map... _Our_ map.

I took it carefully and held it close to my chest and leaned into him. Crying. Savoring the warmth of his skin.

"I love you." I whispered. Hiccup wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you more... Milady."

That's when I realized. This is happening. This is really happening. I cursed myself for not telling him sooner. This is definitely not how I wanting to tell him. Maybe this will be the last pull to make him stay. But Dagur will not give up until he gets what he wants...

I sighed. "I have something to tell you…" My throat felt so dry.

…..

"Yes?"

Just then Hiccup was ripped away from me.

"No!" I quickly shot up and threw curses at them. If looks and words could kill. Dagur's men would be _dead_.

"Astrid! Please don't!" Hiccup yelled and shook his head.

He hissed through gritted his teeth when the man behind him tighten a rope around his wrists behind his back. "Stop taking boy, " He slapped Hiccup head, "Let's go." He shoved Hiccup toward Dagur.

A man tried restrain me so I quickly threw a punch at him.

"Astrid! Don't fight back! I made this decision."

Suddenly a pain shot up my arm. They twisted it behind my back. "Hiccup!" I lunged forward and twisted my arms.

 _No matter how much it hurt, I needed to get to him. I can't l_ _et him go_.

"She's feisty. A fighter. We should take her as well. Make _good_ money." One of the men said holding me back. I stared him down and spit in his face. He wiped it off while I growled at him.

"No! Don't! KEEP HER OUT OF THIS!" A voice boomed. I quickly turned to see the voice belong to Hiccup.

"Alright, alright. We made a deal." Dagur said a if he was bored. "Come on Berserkers!"

We shared one last look before they left the Great Hall.

The two men holding me tossed me and ran to catch up with the others.

 _No. Please gods no. Save him. Do something! But there was no stopping them. They were gone. Just gone._

"I'm...I'm pregnant." I whispered.

 _Hoping for some miracle to bring him back. That somehow he heard me._

* * *

 **Wow this was longer than I thought. I might upload later tonight or tomorrow, so look out for that! :D Thank you so so much for reading! Sorry if poo...Haha! :P**


	5. Safe

**Hey Dragon Lovers! :) This is a really short chapter, and I'm sorry about that. Thank you guys so much for Favoriting and Following! And of course Reviewing! :D Btw this whole story takes place one year after Httyd 2 :) And this first part with Astrid, Valka, Snotlout, Fishlegs takes place about 15 minutes after the whole ordeal, and the time is breaking dawn ;)**

* * *

"He's…he's gone." Astrid whispered to herself when Valka came running over to her and dropped to her knees.

"Shh…shh… What's wrong?" Upon seeing Hiccup's mother she quickly wiped the tears and tried to hold anymore from escaping.

Minutes later Snotlout and Fishlegs came running in as well. They stopped in their tracks. Frozen in pure shock.

"Astrid's crying?" Snotlout whispered. "This is bad. This is really _really_ bad. Astrid never cries." Fishlegs said in a worried tone walking slowly towards them. Fishlegs kneeled next to them.

"Uh…What's…what's wrong?" he asked Valka.

"I...I don't know." she said in a sadly.

Snoutlout squatted down as well. "What's that?" he asked pointing to the piece of leather in Astrid's arms.

She clutched it tighter to her skin. "Astrid, please. Tell us what happened." Valka asked, looking deep into her eyes.

"Hiccup." She breathed.

…..

"Uh, guys sorry to ruin the moment but I think the Great Hall might be collapsing." Snotlout said.

Almost on cue the wooden walls groaned. Fishlegs ran a crossed the Hall dodging falling debris.

"Fish! What are you doing?!" Snotlout yelled.

"The paintings!"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me?!" Snotlout shouted and ran a crossed the hall as well.

"Valka, Astrid! Get out of here!" Snotlout yelled back at them.

"We can't just leave you!" Valka said.

"Go we'll be fine!"

With that Valka and Astrid ran out of the Great Hall, tripping over thick debris, weapons and dodging the falling wood and stone.

When the Great Hall finally gave in, Fishlegs barely made it out.

"Oh! I'm glad you two are safe." Valka said jogging over to him. Astrid in close pursuit.

"Where's Snotlout?" Astrid asked.

"Right…here." A voice said gasping.

Snotlout was halfway under the fallen wood.

"A little…help…would be nice." He said trying to pull himself out. They ran over to him to help him. After they pulled him out, Snotlout started to dig through the wood.

"What's are you doing?" Astrid asked.

"Their…their picture. It's in there." Snotlout said panting.

"Who's picture?" Valka asked.

"Hiccup..."

Luckily it was only two feet deep in the wood. Astrid finally gave in.

"Astrid? What happened?" Fishleg's put his hand on her shoulder.

"He's gone!" She yelled turning away from him.

Snotlout stared at the picture. "He's…dead?"

'No. He can't be dead. He just can't be. He's Hiccup.' Snotlout thought.

Astrid held back a sob. "No. He…he gave…himself up. Da-Dagger…threatened to…to kill…me…and-and said he would let…me…me go if…if he gave…himself up."

* * *

It is about a four day trip from Berk to the Berserkers Island, _if_ the wind treats you nicely.

One of the men threw a raw fish at Hiccup, who was under the deck in a cell.

For two hours however Dagur punched kicked and spat at Hiccup while he was chained up to the mast. Once Dagur got bored with him he threw him into a six by six cell.

But Hiccup wouldn't shed a tear.

He would not scream out.

He would not give Dagur what he wanted.

 _Pain._

Since Hiccup was chained up to the wall, with a two feet chains, he had to push it towards him with his prosthetic.

It was raw, yes. It was old, yes.

But in the end hunger overtook him. He ate about half of the fish and just sat there.

 _Helpless_.

The chains gnawing into his wrists.

Waiting for time to pass.

Waiting for his fate.

What did they want with him anyways?

He thought about his village. His mother, Astrid, Gobber, Fishlegs, Snoutlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut-Toothless…

"Toothless." he whispered to himself.

"I'm so sorry… at least you guys are safe...I hope..."


	6. I'm all ears

**Hey! :( Sorry about long wait... But! Here's another chapter :) This is just about Astrid and Valka. Sorry if Valka OCC, she's hard to write, well for me.**

 ** _READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND A FEW THINGS._ Okay now that I may or may not have gotten your attention, they had a meeting last night about Hiccup's 'kidnapping'? I don't know? Is that what you would call it? ANYWAYS Astrid insisted they should leave as soon as possible! But they thought about it and many dragons and villagers were injured and they would be outnumbered and it would take way too many risks to leave right now. Astrid, being Astrid, yelled and stormed out. She hates herself for letting him go. And her mother would just talk and talk to her, one moment telling her it's not her fault then the next telling her all the reasons it was.**

 **Thank you for your time. See you at the bottom ;)**

* * *

"May I speak to Astrid?"

"She's not here, I'm sorry Valka."

"Mrs. Hofferson, Hiccup left her in charge. They need their acting Chief."

"Valka as I told you before, she's not worth your time. After the meeting last night she hasn't eating anything, talked to anyone. Let alone run a village," she spat. "Plus what do you think you can do that I haven't already tried. I've been her mother since she has been born. You have only been one for a few months."

Valka sighed, trying to ignore her comments.

"Please. Just let me try."

Mrs. Hofferson huffed and moved aside. "Fine."

"Thank you." Valka walked in and up the stairs.

Once she reached Astrid's room, she pressed her ear to the door.

Silence.

A minute went by and she quietly knocked on the door.

Nothing.

She knocked again. "Astrid?"

Dead quiet. Just what she expected.

"Astrid?" She knocked again.

Silence.

"Astrid? It's me, Valka."

She heard a sniff and heavy exhales. "What do you want." Astrid demanded. "I just want to talk to you, dear."

"Why."

"Astrid..."

…..

"Come in..." Astrid said just above a whisper. Valka took a deep breath and slowly opened the door

"Hey." she whispered as she closed the door.

The young woman had Hiccup's map close to her chest as she a sat against the headboard, her knees up to her chin. Valka decided it was better to keep quiet and let Astrid think for a moment. So she sat at the edge of the bed and waited for her to speak. Valka didn't want to put any pressure on her. The girls eyes were red obliviously from crying, for Thor knows how long. And her braid had little strands sticking out. Astrid sighed and buried her face in her arms wrapped around her knees.

"It's all my fault…" she whispered. "Astrid it's-"

"No! Don't. Don't say it's not my fault. Because Odin, Thor, Freya! All the Gods know it's my fault."

She held out the notebook. "And this…this is all I have left of him!"

Suddenly, she threw the map against the opposite wall. Valka winced and scooted closer to her as Astrid began to cry freely.

Not holding any tears back, like she was so used to. She always had to be a strong warrior. A fighter.

It felt odd to let the tears go without holding back. All of her pain escaping her eyes. It felt even more odd when she felt warm comforting arms around her. She tensed up at first then melted into the arms holding her.

"Shh…shh…" Valka whispered to the young woman as she stroked her hair.

"I'm…I'm so sorry…I-I…I could have… held him tighter…I should have….he told me not to…to fight back…but…but I should have…If I did…he would still be…here…you would still have...your son…"

"Shh…It's okay…" Valka could tell she wasn't used to comfort other than Hiccup and maybe, maybe her parents. "Shh…just let it out…"

So she did. Valka sat there with her until here crying ceased to faint sobs. Two minutes to be exact. Valka did not regret any of it. She was going to stay there until she knew Astrid would be okay.

"Listen to me. He'll be okay. He's a fighter."

Astrid breathed a laugh. "And stubborn…very stubborn." she chuckled. "You know he got that from his parents."

"Yes…I know." Valka said and breathed a laugh.

Astrid sighed and wiped of her tears as she pulled away.

"I always knew Hiccup was caring. Loving and selfless, but to give himself up for me. Gods know what pain his going through right now…" Astrid choked on a sob. No. You look weak. This is Hiccup's mother for crying out loud!

…..

She looked out the window and then she remembered. "Hhh! I…I'm acting Chief. What am I doing?"

Before exiting the room Astrid turned around as Valka stood up from the bed.

"Valka, I'm sorry, that's probably what you came in to tell me before I had to break down in tears like a baby."

"No, no. Not at all. I just came up to check up on you."

Astrid couldn't help it. She wrapped her arms gingerly around Valka's waist. "Thank you…Valka." She smiled and hugged her back.

As Astrid pulled away Valka rested her palm on the young woman's cheek. "I know you two aren't married…YET. But please, call me Mom."

Astrid couldn't help but smile.

…..

"Wait? Who's in charge right now?"

"Well I put Gobber in charge until you got better. Why?"

Astrid chuckled. "Oh no. Come on. Before there's an angry mob and half the village is on fire."

They made their way to the door.

"What? Wait? Why would there be-"

"Long story. Come on." Valka laughed.

"I'm all ears."

* * *

 **Okay. So hopefully they weren't _too_ OCC :p Anyways! Thank you for reading! :D And I will hopefully update this Weekend! Can't _wait_ to see how Hiccup's doing...*wicked laughter in background* :p**


	7. Goodnight

**Hey Dragon Lovers! I want to give a HUGE THANK YOU to Acia Granger for helping me out with this chapter :D So this is about 2 days later and he hasn't slept and yeah :) I'm so evil. Alright well I hope you enjoy, I don't know how many times I've re-read this, and I'll see you at the bottom. ;)**

* * *

Wake up!"

A man threw a heavy bucket at Hiccup's limp body through the cell. He groaned and rubbed his head where it hit him. He opened his eyes, blinded by the little light there was to offer in the six by six cell.

He sighed and with all his strength, sat up.

"Rise and shine!"

The man laughed and walked away, kicking dirt in Hiccup's face.

He closed his eyes and wiped it off. He ran his hands through his dirty hair and at the back of his head felt a wet substance. He cringed and looked at his hand.

On them were blood. His blood.

He looked at the rusty bucket and saw two rotten fish slip out.

He pushed it away with his foot, and sat against the hardwood holding his knees close to his broken chest.

He felt a strong acid crawl up into his throat. He gulped trying to hold it in, but suddenly he threw up the raw fish from two days ago. And his sea sickness didn't help much either.

"Ugh, someone get him checked out. We need him alive!" Dagur yelled as he kicked the cage.

"Hey! Wake up!" Hiccup groaned opening his eyes. Dagur laughed and shoved one of his men aside.

A few minutes went by and the cell opened. The man grabbed his arm as the other man unlocked the chains. After that they dragged him out, and Hiccup stumbled to his feet. He tied a thick rope around his wrists.

Hiccup hissed, but he couldn't show them his pain. He just couldn't. So he visiting his good ol' friend. Sarcasm and humor. Well...Hiccup thought it was funny.

"You know...the ropes and chains aren't really necessary...what would I do anyways? Swim back?" he said sarcastically.

The man laughed at the comment and the other hit his head and glared at the him. The man stopped laughing and tide the rope impossibly tighter.

"Your not funny boy. Keep walking!" He shoved him forward.

"So what...what are you guys planning...on doing with me anyways?" he mumbled.

"That's none of your business."

"In fact... I think it is my business."

"Say one more word-"

"Okay, okay." Hiccup said raising his shoulders.

...

Once they made it to the other side of the long ship they cut the ropes and threw him into another cell, a bit bigger than the last. He fell to the floor grasping his chest, but quickly standing up, holding onto the wall for support.

"Fix him up, will ya! We need him alive!" Savage shouted.

Hiccup winced at the words.

"Yes-yes sir.." A broken voice echoed from one of the corners.

...

Moments later a young girl stepped out of the shadows. She was covered in soot and dressed in brown rags. She was hunched over, and winced as she looked up to meet Hiccup's gaze. She looked like a puppy getting ready for a beating. It sickened Hiccup to his stomach.

However her eyes lit up when she saw his face. A strange feeling rushed through his body.

"Oh gods…your…your Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock." She said slowly in awe. "The-the third?"

"Uh…yes." He didn't know what else to say.

The girl straighten up a little bit. "Oh my! Your hurt, here please come with me." She reached for his hand and when he touched it she winced an backed away. And looked at his hand as if it was like a wild dragon. After a minute Hiccup leaned down about to meet her gaze.

"How long have you been here?"

"I don't know." she whispered.

Hiccup sighed and open his mouth to say something but she cut him off with a finger to his lips. Her fingers were cold against his skin, almost ice.

"Shh…your hurt. Come." She hesitantly locked her hand with his. She let out a shaky breath and led him into the darkness.

The girl led him to what looked like a bed. She ordered him to lie down. She lit a candle and put it next to him. With the bright light in the darkness Hiccup could now see her clearly.

She was beautiful. She had auburn hair that went down to her elbows, sparkling green eyes. Fair skin, besides a big scar on her right shoulder, that was pretty noticeable from the lack of food and nutrition. She was about 5'7 and only about a year or two younger than himself. She had obvious rope burns around her neck, wrists and ankles, that made him cringe. She walked with a slight limp as she gathered herbs around Hiccup.

"Please, make yourself comfortable."

Hiccup tried to lie down but tensed up when she touched his shoulder and sat up against the headboard instead.

"Don't worry... you can trust me." There was so much calmness and care in her voice, he slowly began to relax.

"Where are you hurting?"

"Besides everywhere?" he joked.

She giggled. "No. Where do you hurt the most?"

"Well my head hurts and um my leg, and I think a few of my ribs are cracked. But-"

She quickly stood up and walked to the other side of him. She mixed a few herbs together and offered him the liquid.

"Please drink this, this will...help."

He took in gently from her and brought it to his lips. He was about to take a drink but then brought it to his lap.

"Uh, what's in it?"

"Just a few herbs to calm the pain. Remember you can trust me. I would never hurt my...patients. Please drink."

Since he hasn't had any water for the past two and a half days he gave in and downed the drink. He stuck out his tongue at the flavor and coughed. It wasn't as bad as Astrid's Yaknog, but it was pretty close.

"I'm so sorry about the taste, if I could make it taste better I would." she said sincerely.

"No it's fine. Thank you. " he said handing back the small mug.

"Alright, so you said your head hurts?"

"Uh, yes. But it's not that bad really."

She ignored the last comment and held the nape of his neck with the palm of her hand. He tensed once again. It's just felt odd that a person he had just met could act this caring for him. As she gently pressed a cool rag to his head she hummed.

Hiccup cleared his throat. "Do you have a name I could call you by?"

She sighed and hesitated. "Hope." she said quietly still focusing on his forehead.

"Hope." He smiled. "That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you. My father named me after his mother."

Hope felt a wetness at the back of his head and gasped. She examined the wound and inhaled sharply.

"When did this happen?"

"Uh, this morning...I think."

"Have you been feeling nauseas?"

"Well I threw up a rotten fish and I have seasickness. But-"

"Okay. How's your vision? Are you seeing okay?"

"Um, yeah good."

"Alright." Hope said as she stood up.

She returned a minute later with another liquid. "I'd like for you to drink this and lie down."

"Uh, why?" She gave him 'the look' and handed him the drink. "Drink this and lie down-"

"Okay, okay." He sipped the drink in precaution.

"This one hopefully will taste better." she said.

After he drank the herbs, lied down and rested his hands on his stomach. Hope sat down on the bed and stroked his hair. Hiccup felt awkward to have someone he just met stroking his hair, but he oddly felt comfortable with her.

Suddenly he became very drowsy.

He yawned and mumbled, "What...what was in that…drink?"

Hope smiled sweetly as he dosed off. Into a deep sleep.

"Goodnight." she whispered.

* * *

 **Oh no? Is Hiccup okay? Is she evil?! Did she POISON Hiccup?! All these questions will be answered in the chapter after the next chapter XP Mwhahaha! Okay well! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! ;)**


	8. Where is he?

**Hey Dragon Lovers! Ugh! Short chapter, I don't like short chapters! But anyway this first part with Toothless was a suggestion by a Guest so I can't properly thank him or her. But Thank You! ;) Toothless will be in the next chapter though :)**

* * *

"Have you seen Toothless?" Astrid asked her soon to be mother in law. "No I'm sorry. Is something wrong?"

"No, no. It's just... I haven't seen him all day, and I'm starting to get worried."

"Well I imagine he misses Hiccup, and is probably wondering where he is."

She closed her eyes. _"Tell Toothless I'm on a... little vacation."_ She opened them and sighed. "I told him that Hiccup had to leave to sign peace treaties with the Outcasts, but-"

"Astrid, Toothless is a very, very clever dragon. I'm sure he knows something's up."

"I-" But she was cut off when Fishlegs ran up to her. "Astrid!" He called. She sighed again and turned to face him rubbing her temple.

"What is it now? I swear if it's the twins and Gustav again...I legally have the right to ship them off right?" She directed the last question to Valka. "No...It's Toothless." Fishlegs said as she looked back at him. "Where is he?"

"He's by the docks, but Astrid I think there might be a dragon root somewhere, because he's acting...strange."

"Fishleg's unless the Berserkers found a way to plant dragon root on-in the docks. I pretty sure you're are just seeing things."

"Well I guess that was the wrong occoacitation. He's...well... come see for yourself."

Astrid looked at Valka they both had the same look on their faces. Confusion and concern. Astrid shrugged to ease the tention and jogged off with Fishlegs.

* * *

Hiccup woke up with this strange feeling of… _comfort_.

His stomach didn't feel like it was going to throw out everything he ate. Witch wasn't much. His head didn't ache and feel tight. Then a voice entered his mind.

 _"I'll… swim and sail on… savage seas."_ It sounded like an angel.

 _"With ner a fear of drowning."_ It was very soft and slow.

 _"And gladly ride the waves of life…"_ It was quiet, but beautiful.

 _"If you will marry me…" 'Am I dead?'_ Hiccup thought.

 _"No scorching sun… nor freezing cold…"_

 _"Will stop me on my-"_ There was a loud bang of metal.

"Oh! Will you just _SHUT UP_! Gods! Were trying to sleep out here!" It was a man's voice this time. Breaking Hiccup out of his dream.

* * *

 **CLIFFIE! Is it a Cliffie? Idk :P Thank you for reading! 3 Random fact: I'm watching Riders of Berk! 'What Flies Beneath' :D**


	9. Astrid?

**Hey Dragon Lovers! :D This one is a bit longer, because of the really short chapter last time. Also my mind just bursted from writers block ;) But I think I feel it coming on again :( De struggles! D: So sorry if there are mistakes and this is poopo but I've been busy with finals and ugh...life. Anyways see you at the bottom! ;)**

* * *

"Toothless?"

The Night Fury was sitting at the very edge of the rarely used dock, the farthest one out into the ocean, his back was towards them as they approached. At the sound of her voice, his left ear barely twitched. His body completely still. Astrid held her hand out to Valka and Fishlegs. They stopped and watched her walk up to him.

"Hey Toothless," she said quietly, "This is where you have been?" She walked more to his side so she could get a better look.

Astrid turned around and motioned them to leave. 'You sure?' Valka mouthed. She flicked her wrist. 'I'm fine. Go on.' She mouthed back. Once they were gone she spoke to him again.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She touched his shoulder looking into his green eyes. His black rectangles moved slightly to see her, then quickly back to the ocean. He growled. She sighed.

"Toothless he's fine, I swear he'll be back. I know you're sad because you couldn't go, but the Outcast's...just..." Her voice faded as she saw the looked on the dragon face as he looked at her. He made a softer noise. She sighed again.

She knew he wasn't stupid. He probably heard other villagers talking about Hiccup and the dragon finally caught on.

"Listen...he will be back. I..." She couldn't promise that. What if they never see him again? What if they shipped him around the world? What if he's...dead?

"I promise, once we have the numbers, we will go and find him." She could promise that, could she? He huffed impationalty and stared at her. He gestured to the saddle and the ocean with his head. "No, I'm sorry boy. If me and you go...wait." She paused. "It's just the Berserkers...It's just the Berserkers!" She repeated a bit louder.

…..

"I'll talk to Valka tonight about it." He cocked his head. 'Talk about what?' Astrid looked at him. "You'll see...mind if I join you?"

Toothless smiled and sat back down letting his left wing flop out, as if to give her shade. She chuckled and sat down crossed legged next to the dragon.

"You know what I've got?" Toothless looked at her and sniffed at her stomach. "No not food, but..." She pulled out Hiccup's map. "I've got this." Toothless sniffed at the piece of leather and purred sadly. Astrid sighed and opened it and unfolded the pages.

She smiled to herself as she read over the map. A stray tear falling down every now and then staining small wet dots into the tan parchment. She and Toothless watched the sun disappear into the edge of the calm sea.

* * *

"Sorry..." The voice whispered in apology.

Hiccup rolled over onto his back and open his eyes. Hope was sitting in the corner.

"Gods! If I hear your disgusting voice sing that stupid song one more time-"

"S-so very s-sorry, uh, sir." The man huffed and walked off.

…..

Hiccup sat up tiredly on his elbows and looked around. He was still in the healers cell, and he had a dap thin rag on his forehead.

"Was…was that you singing? Or was I dreaming?"

…..

She dropped her head as she walked to the bedside.

"Yes... I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"Really? Wait, that…that was you? I thought I was in Valhalla and an angel was singing to me."

"Yes. the great valkyrie of Valhalla." She put her arms out in a dramatic expression. "I know, not what you imagined, huh?" Her arms deflating. Hiccup shook his head and chuckled.

"Your voice is amazing…" She semi-smiled shyly. "Really? I've never heard anyone say that to me before."

"Probably cause they never listened. Or their just deaf." Hope chuckled softly.

"Tha…thank you…Hiccup." He smiled widely. "No problem. What was that song you were singing?" He asked even though he clearly new what it was.

"Dancing and the…Dreaming." She said sadly. He nodded, encouraging her to continue. "It's my mother's favorite song." She breathed an laugh. "She sang it all the time."

After a few moments of silence, he asked, "Uh... what happened?" He didn't know any other way to ask.

"I don't know." She lied.

…..

"How's your head?" Hope said taking the thin rag off his head.

"Good. Great actually. Compared to before. " She exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Why was...did I pass out?" He asked. She chuckled. "No. I gave you some Night shell so I could stitch up that gash on your head. And a few others." Hope gestured vaguely to his stomach and head. He looked down at himself and lifted his tunic. A five inch scar lined his right side on his ribs. He cringed and felt the back of his head. "Night shell?"

"Oh, it's an herb. From Europe." His eyes widened.

"Europe? You've-you've been there? How was it like?"

Hope giggled as he let his boyish charm breakthrough.

"I bet it was beautiful." He said in an awed voice.

"To answer your questions. Yes. They were friendly, well except for my master and the fact that he sold me to another man. He was worst... anyway, yes it was beautiful. Well of what I could see of it anyway."

"Where else have you been? I bet you've been all around the world." Then he immediately began stuttered apologizes, mentally kicking himself.

"I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean it l-like that-"

"Hiccup it's fine, really. And yes, I've been to Spain, Turkey...Greenland, America-"

"Wait, wait, wait," he cut in, "You have been to America?"

"I said that, didn't I?" She joked smiling.

"Wow. I-I-I-I don't know what to say. Wait hold on," he patted around for his map, "I know it's here somewhere..." He sighed and bit his lip. "Never mind."

"What?"

"I...I have this...map...I've been adding to it, with Toothless." She gave him a puzzled look. "Oh, he's my Night Fury. We've been mapping..." But he stopped short, because her face was priceless.

"So it's true. You...you do ride dragons." He nodded.

"Wow...enough of my lame stories. Please tell me. How? What? Tell me where you came from."

He laughed at her curiosity. "Well have you ever been to Berk? I wouldn't be surprised if you hadn't it's pretty..."

"Hidden?"

"Yeah."

Hope shook her head. "No. But I've definitely heard of it." She added with a smile.

"Well, that's where I came from."

She rolled her eyes, in a way that reminded him painfully to much of Astrid. "Obliviously, but how exactly did you get yourself into this mess?" Hope gestured to him.

He hesitated. "The Berserkers attacked...it was the middle of the night. I was frantic. I didn't know what to do... I ordered some to put out houses, gather the women and children..."

"So wait. You're Berk's new Chief. Stoick the...Vast? Already retired?"

He swallowed and shook his head.

…..

"Not exactly." Hiccup whispered after a long pause.

…..

"Oh... I'm so sorry."

He nodded slowly and cleared his throat. "So I ran into the Great Hall, and that was where I met my good ol' friend, Dagur."

"Master?"

"Uh, yes."

"Please, continue."

"So we talked. I tried to end whatever was happening, with peace. But he refused and we ended up fighting. Hence the cuts..." He mumbles the last part, and self-consciously touching his right eyebrow. He cleared his throat. "I won't get into detail, but the Great Hall gave in, and I got trapped under the debris. But...when I got back to me feet. I...I heard...Astrid."

"Astrid?"

"She's...she's my girlfriend. He had a knife to her throat." He rubbed his throat, as if it was cut. She gasped. "He said that if I hand myself over, he would let her go. But if I didn't." He drew a line a crossed his neck with his finger.

He took a deep breath, pushing away the image of...Astrid...blood...knife...dead.

"So. Here I am."

She sighed. "You must really love her."

"I do. I gave her the map before they took me. She's was going to tell me something..." He stopped for a moment.

"I have something to tell you…"

What did she have to tell him, to address it like that? She could've just said it. What was she going to tell him?

"-iccup?" Hope voice cuts through his thoughts.

"What? Wait, where was I?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"No...she didn't..." Was the only thing he could say.

…..

The silence was quickly broken, when a man and a few others opened the cell.

"Don't just stare boy! Get your ass over here! Dagur wants you."

Hiccup rubbed his head and sat up. Hope quickly took action and stepped in front of the man.

"No." She said firmly. "What?!" The man shouted in disbelief. "Um…he's really, really sick." She looked back at Hiccup and tilted her head.

On cue Hiccup faked a cough and held his ribs. The man narrowed his eyes. She slumped her shoulders.

He coughed harder and almost threw up, not purposely.

Hope smiled thinking he was acting the second time and looked back at the man.

"So? What is it to me?" The man asked.

"If you... hurt him anymore in the condition he is in. He-he won't make it. You do want him alive, don't you?" The man pressed his lips together as he thought of her words.

"Please give me a little more time. I will let you hurt me later if I can just have a little more time with him." The man smirked.

"Fine. Just until we get there."

But then suddenly he turned slapped her hard a crossed the face and she crumbled to the floor.

Hiccup shot up.

"And with that maybe you'll think twice about talking back!"

He raised his hand again, and she winced.

"Stop!" Hiccup stood right between them standing up to the bigger man. "Don't hurt her!" He laughed at him and so did the other men. The man shoved Hiccup, and surprisingly Hiccup pushed him back. He looked at the shorter man in disbelief, then grinned. "Oh really?" He growled.

A few seconds later Hiccup was on the ground with a bleeding jaw. Hope gasped and quickly crawled over to him. He sat up against the wall (in the sitting position like at Itchy Armpit when Astrid was braiding his hair, except more sloppy) and held his jaw.

Hope glared at the men and they laughed and walked off slamming the cage closed.

Hope was on her knees and examining his jaw. Hiccup kept his gaze downward, ashamed he couldn't stand up for her the way she did for him. She inhaled sharply when she saw that in fact his jaw was ever so slightly slanted. "Oh my gods...okay okay. Just relax." She said calmingly. "No. No I'm fine." He lied. "Please just, relax."

* * *

 **I know sucky ending... But! I tried my best. Btw Night shell isn't a real herb :P At least I don't think so... Haha! In this chapter you learned more about Hope's character ;) But don't worry I am NOT going to ruin Hiccstrid! She's not really that important. Hiccstrid for LIFE! :D**

 **So the beginning was a request from a guest that, "...maybe Astrid telling someone what actually happened to Hiccup and accidently Toothless hears and goes crazy?" So Thank You! Obviously I did change it up bit. But every time Fishlegs would...well I guess I could do a scene in Fishleg's POV ;) BTW I DO NOT SHIP TOOTHLESS AND ASTRID! Anyways yeah, once again Thank you! Thank You! THANKYOU! For all the reviews I really appreciate it 3**


	10. Morning Sickness

**Hey so this is about 1,900 words, Yay! I hope this is good! Anyways not to much up here for today! As always I'll see you at the bottom ;D**

* * *

The first thing I felt when I woke up this morning was...pain. Unbelievable cramps in my freaking lower stomach. Next thing I know I'm hovering pathetically over a bucket on my knees in the washroom.

"Astrid sweetie are you alright?" My mother asked from the other side of the door, followed by a to loud knock.

"Yes Mom, just ate something bad. I'm okay."

"Are you sure."

"Yes Mom. I'm fine." I spat.

"Alright. Just be...okay." She mumbles the last part, but I could still hear.

I gag trying to keep it in, but quickly failed.

I wish Hiccup was here. He would hold up my long unruly hair and rub my back comfortably, his concerned and loving green orbs piercing my heart. I would get slightly annoyed of his constant helping and worriedness and tell him that I was fine. Of course he would be Hiccup and refuse to leave my side until he is convinced that I am well enough to battle a freaking army. Metaphorically speaking.

Then I grimace at my thoughts. I hate it. _'his concerned and loving green orbs piercing my heart'_ I hate how he makes me feel... _girly_. Well not exactly girly just... _soft_ and not _tense_ and little _miss perfect_ , that I was so used to being for about 15 years of my life.

My body hunches without my command and I soak the bucket once again. Morning sickness. I am going to punch Hiccup so hard when he gets back, for 3 logical reasons.

Leaving.

Not coming home sooner.

Getting her pregnant.

I mean don't get me wrong he didn't...force me to do it. Hiccup would never do that. He was actually the one who was apprehensive and not sure. But...I can't hate him...I can hit him, yeah...but I could never hate him. I _love_ him.

I sigh and sit back rubbing my stomach as I wait for the next episode. To my luck there was none. After 5 minutes or so I stood up shakily and leaned against the wall.

Oh, what I would give to hear his voice. His stupidly cute, high-low pitched, nasally voice. His windswept gold Auburn hair. His freckles creating permanent dots in his skin the little stubble around his jaw line. His tooth gaped, lopsided smile that made me melt on the inside.

The way his eyes-NO stop thinking about it. You need to take of the village. Right now, get off your butt.

I pushed off the wall and wipe away a sudden streak of wetness on my cheeks I didn't know were there. I open the door walk into my room and put on the usual.

Tight leggings, spiked skirt, red top, hood, shoulder pads, boots. I skipped the wrist leather wrappings and tugged my hair into a braid and place my head band below my sloppy bangs. I open the door, tell my mother were I would be, grabbed a piece of bread and walked out the door.

Where a certain oversize cat-puppy pranced up to greet me.

"Hey Toothless! No, no down! Not for you. Hey!" I scratch him below the ears and he drops the bread as if I pushed a button. "Ahaha! Gotcha." He huffs playfully, then almost immediately calms down and nudges my stomach with a purr.

"Toothless? Oh." I self consciously wrap my arms around my waist pushing him away. "What?" I ask trying to sound clueless.

He looks at my eyes and raises his…what is that called anyway? _Eyebrow_?

"What? Oh I get it. You don't have Hiccup to worry about so you come have to bother _me_." He growls and nudges my stomach again. I groan. "Where's Stormfly? Come on. I'll tell you about the talk last night." Toothless looked interested and followed.

* * *

"No Hope, please I'm fine." Hiccup said to her holding out his hand.

It has been a half hour since the guards came and tried to take him away. His jaw was back in place, thanks to Hope's expertise, but still a bit sore. After that he rested for about 10 minutes until all of a sudden his head swam and he threw up.

"Hope, really just-I'm fine." He choked out and grabbed her arm gently.

He wasn't. His throat felt like a Monstrous Nightmare was trying to crawl out while on fire.

His head was like there was mini Thor's were banging on the walls of his brain with little hammers.

His legs were numb, and he got sudden phantom pains like years before. Why he was getting them now, he had no Idea.

His stomach was like a bunch of Thunder drums were circling around, gathering the fish, waiting for the Bewilder beast to submerge. (A.K.A throw up.)

If he already felt this bad now, he can only imagine what they'll do with him later.

Suddenly there was a change of ocean to land with a thump. Speak of the devil the guards were there almost instantly. Hope gasped, and the sound nearly broke off a piece of his heart.

Hiccup stood up and glanced at her. She was breathing heavily, eyes wide open. He saw her clutch her hands at her sides like she wanted to, so badly, punch them and run away, but she stood knowing there wasn't much she could do. "I'll get you out. I promise." He whispered to her.

...

"It's time." One of the men sneered. He stepped forward, the man grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the cage. "No pl-" She said barely over a whisper, but quickly cut herself off when another man grabbed her. "Hey! Hey, no need to get violent." He spat and started walking out of the cage at his own volition.

The man grunted and followed close behind him. Two men were in front and two in the back. Shoving him occasionally to just mess with him, but he held his ground the best he could. He looked behind him. Hope was nowhere in sight…

They walked onto the docks. "Wow…nice place you got here." His words dripping with sarcasm.

"Thank you, we just got finished decorating for your arrival." Killer said. One of the men hit Killer with his staff.

"We don't decorate!"

"Uh, yeah. Right." Hiccup chuckled at the sight.

 _'They look all mean and nasty, but in reality their dumber than a sack of rocks. Hence there names…Killer? Really?_ ' He thought.

The man shoved Hiccup. "What's so funny!?"

He shrugged. "Nothing."

As they walked through the 'village' he almost felt like throwing up. Though he didn't have much to throw up.

Women, men and children were dressed in dirty rags and emaciated. Most were shackled by there hands and led by there 'master'.

Was this even a village? Where was he?

They stopped as people were pushing barrels and carts a crossed the road in front of them.

Hiccup closed his eyes hoping he could take everyone's pain away and take them all to Berk.

...

Sadly when he opened his teary eyes he saw a beautiful young woman with an innocent child.

"Faster! You lazy half troll!" He winced at the man's harsh words. The woman coughed violently and fell to her knees desperately trying to stand.

"Hey this isn't time for a break!" The man raised his hand.

"No! Mommy!" The child screamed in terror.

"You stupid kid, stay out of this!" He said approaching the child as the mother coughed and choked. "No! Plea-" She yelled.

Hiccup couldn't take it anymore. They were just a few meters away.

"Leave them alone!" Hiccup yelled standing protectively in front of the child. Hiccup felt the little child's arms rap around his right leg and he pushed his tear soaked face into his calves. Hiccup narrow his eyes and his lips into a tight line.

"Have you no mercy?! Can't you see she is very sick? What is wrong with you people?!" He was now eye to eye with the man.

Suddenly he felt a strong blow to his jaw, the ground came up the meet him. He laid there for a second before pushing himself up on his forearms.

Blood dripped from his mouth as he panted staring at the dirt. _'Great, how many FREAKING times do I need to get punched in the face this week?!'_ he thought

He held his hand gingerly up to his still burning jaw. Then he looked up at the man, just for a brief second to see amusement on his face before he kicked his stomach. Sending him a few feet away and one new broken rib.

Hiccup gasped for air, but every time he would take a small breath it felt like Deadly Natter spines were piercing his lungs. The man pulled Hiccup to his feet by his collar and raised his fist.

"Stop!" A male voice said behind him. "He's ours!"

 _'Dagur... Great. Just... great.'_

...

The man released him, and again Hiccup stood his ground.

Standing tall no matter how much his ribs protested.

"Well you should keep better control over your slave." The man said to Dagur. Hiccup turned around to look at him, and wiped the blood off his mouth.

Dagur glared at his men that were supposed to be keeping Hiccup in place and leading him through the village.

"Get him!" He ordered his men.

Hiccup didn't even flinched or move when they ran towards him yelling. He just stared at Dagur clenching his fist. A man grabbed his right arm another yanked on his left. _'Dang it! Stupid Hiccup. Should've ran when you had the chance._ ' He thought. So he did something they didn't expect.

He fought back. No not just squirming.

He jerked and stomped, onto the man to his lefts foot, with his metal leg, and jerked himself out of their grasp. They rushed towards him again.

He spotted a bar of metal right next to him, so he flicked it upwards with his prosthetic, caught it a struck one of the men.

And another and another. Until it was only him and Dagur. He laughed and said, "Well Hiccup your not as pathetic and weak as I thought." _'That was like the fifth time he said that!'_

Suddenly something kicked the back of his leg causing him to fall to his knees. Two hands firmly keeping him there.

"Oh Hiccup, I have more men than you can imagine. Especially...well that's the fun part. You'll have to guess." Hiccup hissed through his teeth as one of the men dug his hand into his shoulder.

 _'Oh Toothless I wish you were here,'_ he thought, but then quickly corrected himself, _'No. I made this decision. I'm not going to put anyone else I love in danger. A chief protects his own...'_

* * *

 **Hey! So...I don't know I'm scared that Hiccup is drifting of character D: I don't know? Thoughts? I always love the reviews you guys leave :D I seriously didn't expect for people to actcauly like this :3 Anyways than you guys so so much for your reviews and just reading this in general! Thank you :) Next chapter will b more Astrid and Berk ;)**


	11. Little girl, Hope

**Hey Dragon Lovers! 3 I really don't have that much to say up here, just that I have 2 finals tomorrow .. so yeah... :P Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Stormfly! I missed you, I see your wing is doing better." Stormfly did a motion with her head to her stomach alike Toothless did before. She groaned in annoyance.

"Okay fine, you got me. I wanted to keep it a secret until I knew for sure." The two dragons blinked at her.

"Ugh, I'm pregnant okay." They still didn't seem to get it. "You know, baby?" She made a gesture with her arms like she was holding a baby. "Hatchling? Egg? Wow I'm starting to sound like Hicc-oof!"

She couldn't finish her sentence because the two dragons finally got the message and congratulated her.

"Hey! Haha! Get off of me! Okay, okay! I get it! You're happy!" She laughed. Toothless, of course, tackled her as well, but came in a bit to fast and, "Ouch! Toothless!" He accidentally stepped on her stomach to hard. She sat up and he cooed at her.

 _'I'm sorry! Did I hurt hatchling?!_ _I didn't mean to hurt best friends alpha's mates_ _unborn hatchling.'_ He purred.

"I'm okay." Toothless helps her up by offering his head.

Once she was standing he looks down. "It's okay, you didn't hurt…it. Any other time it would have hurt anyways. It's okay." He smiles a little bit and licks her hand.

"You guys have to keep it a secret, okay? No more poking at my stomach," The dragons do a somewhat nod of understanding. "Okay, good."

Astrid sighed and glanced at Stormfly's wing. "Stormfly! You're bleeding! Oh no." The Nadder's right wing was injured in the raid of the Berserkers. Two of her fingers broken. Now it looks like it reopened. The Nadder squeaks at the sight and shoots spines out of her tail instinctively.

"Shh…It's okay girl just calm down. _Well_ there goes my plan."

"What plan?"

"Hhh! What-! Snotlout!"

"Don't cut me! Ax sharp! Sharp is Ouch!"

"Yeah no kidding. What are you doing here?"

"Uhh, it's a _forest_."

"No! I mean what are you doing sneaking up on me?!" She growled pushing the ax closer to his neck.

"I _wasn't_ sneaking."

"Snotlout I know you. What-how long were you-what did you hear?"

"Uh, I'll tell you if you would lower your ax away from my neck."

She growled again and finally let his neck free. "Thank you, anyways. What plan?"

"A plan that doesn't include _you_."

"What plan?!"

"Shh!"

 _Thwack!_

"Ow!"

Astrid groans loudly again. "Ruff! Tuff! What are you doing?!"

"Wait let me guess!" Tuff yelled appearing from behind a bush.

"Duh, eavesdropping. What do you think we were doing?"

"Hey! No fair!" Tuff punched Ruff in the arm.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance and tightened her grip around her trusty ax.

"Fishlegs!" She called, "I know you're out there!"

"Actually he didn't come, he chickened out." Ruff snickered.

"Seriously? Is this 'Spy on Astrid Day' or something?" Astrid asked.

"That's today?!" Tuffnut shouts.

"Tuffnut I will physically shut you up if you do not do so. Right. Now." Astrid threatened.

Tuff blinked at her and clamped his mouth shut.

Astrid could feel the pregnancy hormones kicking in or something. Because she felt like ripping of all their heads but wanting to cry at the same time. She wanted to say sorry to them and chuck her ax at the next unfortunate tree.

She sighs, exasperated. "Whatever. I have to take care of my dragon."

"Astrid?"

"What Ruff!?"

"What plan were you talking about." Her tone somehow serious.

"Nothing! Okay?" With that she left the clearing. Making her way to the healer's hut, with the two dragons at her sides.

* * *

"I am not going to train your dragons, Dagur." Hiccup growled.

"Oh you keep saying that. I'll have you one way or another. But I _do_ see your getting pretty bored with this whole thing." He slapped him hard across the face, to express his point, with enough force to send him, and the chair he was to tied to, to the cold hard ground.

Hiccup fell painfully to his left side, face on the floor with the chair digging into his shoulder blades. Dagur kneeled down and gripped his bangs forcing Hiccup to look into his malevolent eyes. Hiccup flashed his teeth and hissed, spraying a mist across Dagur's face.

"Perhaps a little.. _.change_...so I have another deal." He said with a disgusting chuckle showing his yellow stained teeth. With a snap of his fingers Hiccup was sitting vertical in the wooden chair staring Dagur down.

"So have you met, _Hope_? Well of course you have I sent you there. How was she?"

Silence. Only Hiccup's _heavy hateful_ breaths filled the air.

"Answer me when I talked to you!" He raised his hand. Hiccup did not wince.

"Yes." Hiccup said.

"Yes what?" He spat. Literally spat.

Silence.

He grinned and retrieved a knife. Hiccup recognize it when he held it up to his face then to his neck.

"So anything _odd_ about her."

Silence.

"You know I could easily _cut_ your _throat_ right now." He threatened.

"You wouldn't. What's the use of a dead body laying around?" Hiccup mused.

A few of his men chuckled, but from experience they quickly shut their mouths.

"Well you see, then I would have actual evidence on what a lousy Chief you really are-sorry... _were_. You. Dead...wow I wonder how much that would _hurt_ your _little_ family. _Oh_ and would you look at that," Dagur examined the knife, "It still has a bit of your girlfriends blood on it. How _cute_. Using the same knife I almost killed her with used to successfully kill yo-"

"What do you want Dagur." He asked in a monotone. Dagur glared at him for interrupting. He put the knife to his jaw line.

"I think you know exactly what I want...Hiccup."

It sounded way to suggestive Hiccup couldn't resist.

"Dagur I'm _truly_ flattered," he said sarcastically, "But I'm sorry, I'm just not into guys like that." Dagur cut a small line on his upper jaw in shock.

"Oh you little!" He threw the dagger forcefully down at the ground, barely missing Hiccup foot. His only foot.

Dagur laughed as he looked down at the knife.

"Hahaha! How funny do you think a toothpick Viking with two peg legs would look like?" He asked his men as he ripped the knife out of the wood.

"What do you think?" He asked Hiccup.

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know? Pretty funny."

"How 'bout we find out." Without any warning he stabbed Hiccup's left thigh. Hiccup bit back a shriek and clenched his jaw. He bared his teeth, trying to show no pain, as he talk to him. "Dagur. Let me get this into your tiny, little, brain...I will. Never. Train. Your dragons." He said slowly through gritted teeth.

"Oh! Hiccup! Let's go back to Hope. So did you _like_ her? _Recognize_ her? _Know_ her?"

"Why are you asking me about her she's... _your slave_." He hated the way it sounded on his own tongue.

"Just _answer_ the questions."

He sighed, his leg still throbbing. "Yes. No. And no." He said in between pants.

"Good. Now I'm gonna be _nice_ and let you rest a bit. Some _alone_ time." With another snap of his fingers he and his men were gone.

Only then did Hiccup let out a painful grunt. Blood was oozing out of the wound, but at least Dagur was dumb enough to leave the knife behind. Hiccup looked around the room. Just him, four stone walls, a chair, a 4 inch knife in his thigh (about 2 inches deep), and the thick air around him.

Silence was all he needed to form a makeshift plan.

He would pull the knife out of his leg, with his teeth, no matter how much it hurt, rest it on his shoulder, catch it with his hands, cut the rope, use that rope to wrap it tightly around his thigh above the wound to stop the bleeding, free the slaves, and get back home.

He didn't know how the last part would happen or play out, but that's where timing and compromise came into place.

But that was easier said than done.

He bends his back, head, neck and leg, and after several painful failed attempts he snapped his teeth hard on it. His breath hitched, now or never, just do it. He clenched his eyes shut as he pulled upward. He bit down harder on the handle to stifle his cries of pain.

When he finally felt the dagger pull out of his flesh he opened and eyes and tried not to look at the blood. His blood. Her blood...

He rested it on his right shoulder, his teeth still hard on the leather handle of the knife.

Deep breath. In. Out. If he messed this up. Just one little slip...

In. Click. Ou-what? He was back. Dagur was back. Clank. In. Clank. Click. Out. He dropped the knife behind his back.

He felt like the most luckiest man alive as he felt the cold metal rest into his hand _almost_ perfectly. The thin sharp edge made a small cut into his palm.

And to add to his luck it was only Dagur. Only Dagur. Good. Free the slaves, and get back home. Free slaves, get back home. He repeated to himself in his mind as Dagur approached.

He held his breath. Please don't notice the dagger's gone. He started to cut the rope slowly as Dagur began to talk.

"Hiccup, let's see, how should I start this? Oh I know. Let's make a deal, shall we? Haha. Remember that. Of course you do."

"What it is Dagur?"

"Deal talk of I love this!" He said in an all too cheerful voice, and almost clapping. "How about you train one dragon for us in the arena. _My pick._ And you get one fact-no two facts about that little girl, Hope."

"Why would I want that?"

He leaned down. "Oh trust me Hiccup you will."

Hiccup leaned forward.

He felt a shift of pressure on his bruised wrists. It was cut. The rope was cut. He swallowed. Staring into his black empty eyes. Now or never.

* * *

 **Oh no what's going to happen after he swings the knife? What is Astrid's plan?! Mwhahaha!**

 **Well let's have a little Story Time! :D On this last scene where Hiccup is tied to a chair, Believe it or Not, I actually _tied_ myself** **onto** **a chair, put a butter knife on my leg and that's how I figured out that's the only way he could possibly get out. And I also cut my lip with the butter knife XD The things** **I do for you guys ;) Seriously try it yourself it's was easier said than done. Haha! :D**

 **Anyways I am actually pleased on how this last part played out :) Oh! Another question! What's so special about Hope?! Much questions, such wow. :P Thank you guys so so MUCH! For just for... _EVERYTHING_! :D Wish me luck on my finals..Hehe ;)**


	12. Protective?

"Toothless." Astrid half whispers as she gently closes the door to the stalls. "Toothless?" She says just a bit louder. She can see a little black lump move and shift.

Astrid smiles walks over to the rarely used stable. Toothless prances out then quickly growls at something behind her.

She heard nails scraping against the hard floor.

She freezes and turns around to see the most unlikely person. And his dragon.

"Snotlout?"

"Astrid? Uh hey Astrid, what are you doing here? Late." He adds hurriedly. Snotlout had satchel around his shoulder. Hookfang was all saddled up.

"I think I should be asking you the same question." She crosses her arms. "And why do you have a bag?"

"I think I should be asking you the same question." He says with a smirk, and mirrors her crossed arm cocked hip posture.

They stare at each other questioningly before Snotlout spoke up.

"I asked you the question first."

She groans. "I was just going to take Toothless out for a night flight, okay?"

"Oh, is that why your all packed up?"

She scowls. "What about you, huh?"

"Astrid... I know it's not just me, but you've been acting... weird lately and I just want to know what's going on." He said trying to change the subject.

"Weird? I'm acting weird?"

After a long awkward silence Astrid finally broke.

"You won't leave me alone until I tell you, huh?"

"Yep."

"And I can't change your mind?"

"Nope."

She sighs. "Fine. I'm going to go search for Hiccup. Okay? You happy now?"

He opens his mouth to say something but she cuts him off.

"No. I'm going at there, while you guys prance around like nothing happened. Like Hiccup isn't all alone. Like Hiccup wasn't captured. Like Hiccup isn't probably being tortured right now. And guess why he's getting...hurt? Because of us! He-he's doing this for-"

"Astrid. I understand. We understand. Believe it or not I actually..." he took a deep breath, "Care about him too..."

"Really? You? Snotlout that only cares about himself and-"

"Astrid, I know me and him haven't gotten along in the past, but...he's family. And my Chief. And you're not the only one who felt like yelling and stomping out of that meeting. Well you actually did-but whatever."

Astrid stared in shock then her eyes drifted to Hookfang, then to his saddle. "Is that why you're-why is- Is that why you're here?"

He sighed and nodded.

"Oh..." She chewed on her bottom lip.

"Astrid," he looks around to see if anyone was listening, "If anyone should go. It should be me."

Did Snotlout take like...maturity herbs or something?

"No, no, no. If you think your going to change my mind about this you're wrong."

"I'm not trying to change your mind. It was a suggestion."

…..

"So? Should we both go? Or..." She asked after a beat of silence.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah, I mean...I don't know."

"Well let me put it this way. I'm going to go, and if you want to go, you can tag along. Deal?" He took a step forward. "Deal."

* * *

"Welcome to your new home."

"Not very _welcoming_." Hiccup mumbles.

Savage chuckled, cut the rope and shoved him into the dark cell. A lighting of pain shot up his left leg and down back to his non-existent foot. This cell was a bit bigger than the very first one. About 12 feet by 12.

"Hiccup?"

He turned his head to a dark corner. It revealed a little girl with green fluorescent eyes.

"Hope."

He heard a gasp. "Hiccup!" She says a bit louder.

Next thing you know he is being tackled by a little girl hugging him tightly.

"Whoa...easy there." He whispered.

She pulled back still half way on his lap. "Where have you been?" Hope asked eyes lighting up as his eyes met hers. He hissed as she accidentally put too much pressure with her hand on his left thigh. She gasped and pulled back. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Oh my gods you leg! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. Where have you been?"

"I asked you first."

"Do you really want to know?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Hiccup sat back against the wall, Hope sitting cross legged in front of him.

"Well...they took me, _obliviously_ , tied me up to a chair, asked me a few questions, stabbed my leg, they left, I tried to get out by pulling the knife out of my leg to cut the rope and free you guys, and get back home. So yeah...what about you?"

Hope sat there with her slack jawed staring at him. "I'm so sorry. If-if I would have-"

"Please, don't apologize. This is not your fault."

She frowned. "So...what did they ask you?"

"At first about dragons and the usual. Then...he started to ask me about...you?"

Her face paled at the mention of her. "Me? Why?" Her voice was shaky.

"I don't know. He asked me if..." Hiccup tried to remember the events from earlier.

It was mostly a blur.

He was trapped, he tried to escape, next thing you know he's unconscious laying on the floor.

"If I knew you? Or recognized you?" He took a long pause. "Should I?"

She shook her head slowly staring off into space.

A very unsettling long pause decided to stay between them for awhile. Long enough that Hiccup found himself dosing off, with Hope curled up by his side, eyes closed and faintly snoring.

A few guards walked by.

Hiccup self-consciously rested a hand on her shoulder and felt his muscles tighten and he found himself staring them down until they were out of his sight. Hope shifted and whimpered under his touch. He looked at his left hand. His nails were pinching her soft skin. He flinched and took his hand back. Did he just get... _protective_ of her?

He scooted away just barely. Hope whimpered again and grasped for something. She knotted her hand in his tunic and pulled herself closer. His hands were out as his side awkwardly, but once her breathing became deeper, he began to relax and put an arm around her shoulder.

Her body was so cold it gave him chills. Hope sighed and nuzzled up to him. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

 **Don't kill me! D:** **I do not ship!** **I swear there is a reason for this! This was not meant to be romantic or anything, I swear! Remember she's about...Ugh! See? I'm new at this. I said she was like 19 or 18 in past** **chapters, but really let's just say she's 17! Okay, now think about it. Wouldn't you be protective? It's kind of like father and daughter, okay? Lol!** **Plus she looks like she's 15, due to her** **being a slave, and see acts a little younger too. Remember Constructive Criticism is always okay** **:) I need it Lol :P And Recommendations.**

 **I'm not kidding I actually** **never thought I would get this far in this Fanfiction. So thank you guys so so MUCH! I can't say it enough :D I'm so excited for future chapters. I actually might have a sequel, like, 1 or 2 years after this one ends. Witch I'm thinking will be about 20 to 25 more chapters. :D**


	13. I once was

**Warning: This chapter might be very sad. Depending how sens** **itive you are.**

* * *

"I'm hungry!"

"Oh my gods! Will you just _shut_ _up!_ "

"What! I'm hungry, okay? I need to feed all this muscle!"

"And here I am thinking you actually _grew up_!"

"Can we just stop for a little bit? We've been flying for like... _3_ hours!"

"No!" Astrid whirls her dragon around forcefully enough to stop the red dragon. "Every minute we waste-"

"Astrid-"

"Stop. If your that freaking _hungry_ and _tired_ just _go_ already! I can do this _perfectly_ without you!"

He sighed. "Fine."

"Fine what?!" She spat.

"Let's go." He steered Hookfang around Stormfly and took off in the direction they were going with a steady pace. Astrid growls and rushes in front of him.

"We will rest on a nearby Island before sundown. But once the sun is gone we will be as well. Understood." Snotlout nods. "Okay."

* * *

"Astrid? Astrid!"

Hiccup could see her in the distance in the air approaching the Island on her dragon. "Astrid!" He waved his hands. "Wait! I need to get the others."

He turned around to get Hope and the other slaves and the dragons. But what he saw was...Berk? And what littered the village was mostly...bodies. Dead. Everyone. Dead. He stood there momentarily paralyzed.

He heard a crack and whirled around. "Toothless! What's happened!? Why-" he cut himself off. "Toothless?"

The black dragon was approaching him. Eyes slit. Claws scraped the ground. Blood stained the ground with every step. He opened his jaws. Blood coated his teeth. With a low menacing growl dragons seemed to appear from behind him.

He looked over his shoulder where she once was. She was standing on the edge of the Island. Holding a bundle in his arms. Stormfly added to the mixture of the growing rate of dragons.

"Hiccup. You weren't here to save us. Look what you've done." She said in an echoey whisper.

A loud roar pounded against his eardrums. Next thing you know he's on his knees, his body shaking and pulsing. He looked down at his hands. They were clenched into tight fist and he could see his veins turn black and cold. An unknown force was pushing him down as long as the roar lives.

He forced himself to look at Astrid once again. "Astr-" He rasped. He wanted to scream but his voice was nowhere and everywhere. The woman he loved began the melt into a pool of blood like wax. Fire appeared almost out of nowhere. Surrounding everything. Their pained screams echoed in his mind. "Nooo!" He yelled out to them.

Hiccup looked back at the Night Fury. Behind him he could see what looked like Cloud Jumper eating something. He squinted at the object. Valka. "Mom!" He reached out to her but they were also swallowed up by the flames. "Noo!"

He tried to push himself up but a huge dragon paw pushed him down into the Earth. He felt the air quickly escape his lungs. He grabbed the dragon's arms and tried desperately to pry it off him. The dragon bared his teeth and open his jaws. Blood and hungry drool poured out of the depths.

"Hiccup! Stop it!"

What? Did the dragon just speak?

"Hiccup! Stop your scaring me!"

Clearer oxygen began to fill his body. He began to breathe heavily. He forced his eyes shut, and behind his eyelids there was a flash of white light.

* * *

He gasped and opened his eyes. A scared little girl was sitting in front of him eyes wide as she tried to move away. Why? What? He looked down at his left hand. It was clenched tightly around her small arm in a white knuckled grip. He looked back up at her in shock. But there wasn't that brown haired little girl but a snarling black monster with green piercing eyes. He yelped and shoved it away and stood up. The ugly creature made a small cry of pain.

Thud. Hiccup hit his head against the wall accidentally in his struggle to get away. His eyes shot open again.

It was like a nightmare inside a nightmare.

"Hiccup?" He narrowed his blurry eyes. Hope was sitting against the opposite wall rubbing her red wrist. Then it hits him. "Oh no... Hope I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. I don't know-I'm sorry for whatever I've done." He tried to back away from her even more.

She sighed. "It's okay. You had a nightmare."

He slid back down the wall. Head in his hands. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He repeated and he couldn't seem to stop. Hiccup heard a heavy sigh and a shift then a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up.

"I wish I had a herb for getting rid of nightmares." She said sadly. "I'm so sorry. I try so...so hard not to-to." He choked on a sob. "What?"

He sighed. "Whenever that happens Astrid and my mother tell me things I don't even remember doing. I didn't mean to scare you. Or hurt you."

"It's okay. Really, it doesn't hurt that bad."

He drew in a shaky breath. "What did I do?"

Hope looked away in thought for a moment. "Well I heard you scream, 'No!' about something and then you pushed me away and started thrashing around trying to get away from...something. Then you cried out 'Mom' and grabbed my arm. You started crying and you open your eyes, but they were glazed over like you were still dreaming. Your pupils were huge. You had this...look on your face..." She paused. "You looked at me confused and then your pupils got instantly smaller and you pushed me away like I scared you. And you hit your head and woke up. I think."

Hiccup took a big breath trying to calm his nerves. "That sounds...about right." He breathed. A few disobedient tears escaped his eyes. "I'm sorry I probably look pathetic to you." He roughly wiped away his tears off his face with the heel of his palm. She grabbed his wrist.

"No. It's okay. Crying. It doesn't make you weak." He smiled just barely. "Thank you." He whispered and layed back down.

…..

After almost a 30 minutes of trying to forget the nightmare and fall asleep he gives up and just rolls onto his back and stares at the stone ceiling.

Hope shifts so she can look at him. "I can sing. If you want. Maybe it'll help you sleep better."

He smiled. "I'm not that tired anymore but if you want to. Please by all means." He said with a smile She shuffled closer and began to hum. "I'll swim and sail on savage sea's...with ner a fear of drowning...and gladly ride the waves of life...If you would marry me..."

He closed his eyes and an image of his mother popped into his scattered thoughts. He smiled.

"No scorching sun nor freezing cold...will stop me on my journey...If you will promise me your heart..." She took another breath, but stopped. Waiting. "And love me for eternity." Hiccup half mumbled half sang.

"You know the song?" She gasped. He smiled again, opened his eyes and sat up. "Yeah, one of my favorites. Well that one along with, Viking through and through." Hiccup chuckled.

"I've never heard of that one. Sing it for me."

"Oh uh well it's more of a funny tune. Not really much of a song, song"

"Sing it."

…..

He sighs. "Alright fine here it goes." He took a dramatic deep breath. "Well I've got my ax and I got my mace and I love my wife with the ugl-beautiful face...I'm a Viking through and through. The end. See pretty short." She giggled. "That's funny. You changed the words didn't you?" He nodded. "You have a nice voice. It's different. I like it." Hope said.

"Really? Cause I think I sound like a cat dying."

"Well cats dying from where you come from must sound wonderful. Because I don't think you sound like-" She made a quiet cat dying impersonation. "-that when you sing." Hiccup chuckled when a guard stops in front of the cell.

"Did I hear... _laughter_?"

"N-no sir." She stuttered out. Her voice small.

"What about you?" He stared pointedly at Hiccup.

He sighed. "No." Hiccup thought of throwing back a smart remark, but that might them into trouble. And he doesn't want Hope to get hurt just because he couldn't keep his stupid mouth shut.

The guard scowled and walked away. They were silent for a minute or two until Hiccup thought aloud.

"Why would they put me and you in the same cell? I mean wouldn't that give us a better chance at escaping?"

"I don't know. Maybe that's what they want."

"For us to escape?"

She sighed and shrugged.

…..

"So how do you know the song?"

"Oh, Gobber, our blacksmith, sings it sometimes when he's happy."

"No silly, the other one."

Hiccup thought for a moment. "Oh, the other one. Well that one's a different story. And a long one."

"I like long stories."

"You better not be working for Dagur or something."

"You can trust me. I promise."

"Are you sure?" She nodded and sat next to him.

"Okay...here it goes..." And Hiccup began to tell her about Berk.

The Dragon Races. His map. Exploring. Astrid. Toothless. The trappers. Telling his father. Disobeying orders. Voluntarily getting kidnapped. Gang 'saved' him. Back story. Disobeyed orders again. Meeting his mother. The nest. Bewilderbeast. Told her almost everything about the big events that happened almost 1 year ago.

"Aww...that's so sweet." She said when he told her about how he new the song. And then the war. Drago Bloodvist. "I've heard of him." She added.

Then how he tried to talk to him and change his mind. She looked astonished by the thought of him walking and talking up to a madman like that. Then Toothless. Controlled. Hope could tell it was hard for him to talk about the next part and he was getting uncomfortable.

"It's okay. You-you don't have to go on." He nodded and ran his hand through his hair.

"So...should we plan on how to escape."

She laughed. "What's so funny?"

She stopped. "Oh, you're not joking?"

He shook his head. "Oh, sorry. It's just that I've tried so many times...it never works...they always find you...then it just gets worse." Hiccup sighs and shifts closer to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? It's not your _fault_." Hope spat. "It's _not_ anyone's fault. Except _mine_. And please don't say it isn't. You don't know anything. And it's not your fault."

He drew his hand back and put it at his side. She stood up and walked to the cell door and grabbed the bars. "C'mon! Take me! Have your _fun_!" She shook the bars.

"Hope what are you doing?" He whisper shouts.

"Y-yes sir. N-no sir. Yes _sir!_ No _sir!_ " She curls her fingers tighter around the rusty bars.

"Hope." He stood up.

"Wha's going on over here?!" A guard shouts and stops in front of the cell.

"Take _me_! Let _him_ go." Hope points at Hiccup. "He's a Chief and he has a _family!_ I have _nothing!_ Please I'll let you kill me. You guys like to do that huh? Torture people to death," she gestures to herself, "Well I'm pretty goddam perfect for the job!"

"Hope! Stop!" Hiccup took her shoulders and pulled her back. "Please, I'm sorry for the disruption."

"No Hic-"

He put a hand over her mouth.

The man smiled. "No. Thank you, she just reminded me." He said and strolled off. Hope pryed Hiccup off of her. "Sorry!" She yelled. He was baffled. What just happened?

"What was that?" He asked softly. "I'm sorry. You tell me all these things you've done. About your village and-and you don't deserve _this_." She blinked and gasped. "What happened?"

"Uh, r-right now?"

"Y-yeah. Oh no..I remember I did it again."

"Did what?"

She squatted down and pulled on her hair. "I'm sorry...that happens sometimes."

He squats down to meet her eye level. His face written with confusion. "What do you mean?" His deep green eyes stare at her concerned.

She looks up at him.

"I turn into someone...I once was."

* * *

 **So yeah...that happened. O.o So um, the part where "A loud roar pounded against his eardrums...He looked down at his hands. They were clenched into tight fist and he could see his veins turn black and cold." This was kind of personal and hard to include in here because this actually happened in a nightmare I had like 2 nights ago. It was scary. Anyways I really hope you guys are enjoying this :D And how do you guys like Hope? The character of course :P And I guess the other hope too Lol! I love you awesome people! And I'll see you in the next chapter! ;)**


	14. Keys

Astrid stopped her dragon into a hover with Snotlout beside her. "What is it?" He asks her. "Look." She points to an Island about a mile in front of them. The fog somewhat clears relieving more of the Island.

"Yes! We're there! _Finally_ , It only took us...4 days!"

"3 days-" she automatically corrects, "But look."

"I'm looking, let's go!" He pushes his dragon forward.

"Wait!" Hookfang stops and looks back at her.

"Hey! You listen to me!" He commanded.

She pulls out Hiccup's map and unfolds it carefully. She scans the parchment with her eyes before taking them away and looking up at their surroundings. "We're...here?"

"Yep, told ya! Let's-"

"But it looks...different?"

"Ever heard of redecorating?" He asked sarcastically.

"Okay fine, whatever. Just wanted to make sure."

She lightly pushed Stormfly forward. Snotlout following close behind.

"Sky? Or ground? "

"Ground." She answers.

They descended to the ocean's blue surface. No one was guarding the borders. "Slow down. Easy." The dragons obeyed.

Stormfly reflexingly barrel rolled cooly to the right to avoid a sea stack. It would have been okay if Astrid didn't have a forming body inside her. Astrid grunts and holds her stomach. "Easy." She whispers, morning sickness catching up to her. Stormfly brain clicks when she remembers her riders unborn offspring and purrs apologetically slowing down.

….

"Where is everyone?"

"Would you keep your voice down!" She whispers harshly. "They could be close."

"Astrid I don't think anyone's here."

She ducks behind a bolder and shushes him.

"I mean we've been wondering around for about 30 minutes and we haven't seen _1_ Berserker."

"We need to keep looking." She growls.

So they search and search but the corridors were empty. The Hall was empty. Dried blood stained the dragon cages. The village...vacant. Gone.

"Okay. Where the _hell_ is everyone!" Astrid shouts stomping her foot.

They listen for a moment for a, 'Get 'em!' or 'Berkians! Attack!' But nothing.

Astrid growls and kicks a rock in frustration then turns to her dragon. "Stormfly. Search! Anything." The dragon gave her a confused look over her shoulder. "Search! Humans. Dragons. Life. But do not engage, come straight back here. Got it?" The dragon reluctantly trotted off into the woods still worried about her rider. Astrid nearly tripped over...nothing. Her own feet.

"You okay?" Snotlout asked.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Since when do you care?" She spat.

"I was just wondering if-"

"I heard you the first time." She curled her upper lip and kept walking.

She does not want Snotlout to know now. _Especially_ Snotlout. Hiccup, the father, doesn't even know yet.

Snotlout pouts and looks around. "Astrid?"

"What now?" She groaned.

"What is that?" He tugged her shoulder. She turned around and looked at the direction he was pointing.

"Hhh! Get down!" She shoved him to the ground behind a bush. "It's a ship you moron!" She said almost yelling. "Hookfang get your _butt_ over here! Yeah I know it's a boat I'm not _stupid_ , but it didn't look like a Berserker boat." Snotlout hissed back.

"What are you talking about? Of course it is."

"Really, you might want to look again." Astrid grumbled and peered over the bush she was hiding behind. She squinted as hard as she could. The ship was out about 1 mile out and hardly recognizable with a tinted red sail with bluish weird markings.

"You're right."

"Ha! Told ya. And you thought I was-"

"Shut it." She growled followed by a sharp pain in her abdomen. She hisses and tries not to wince.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said as she looked away. "We gotta find out what that ship is doing here."

"Uh, make that ships." He said.

Astrid ignored the pain and cleared her throat, calling Stormfly with a Nadder call.

* * *

"Hahaha! This is gonna be good!" Dagur shouts.

Dagur and his men decided it would be better to just throw him in a cage with a dragon. Because...well why haven't they tried that before? It's either life or death. Dagur shackled Hiccup's foot to the wall still giving him plenty of room to do his _magic_ but completely ruining Hiccup's plan to do the obvious.

Dang it there actually getting smart.

Maybe he could get the dragon to burn off the chain? No. That would take to long. What if he somehow...no. That wouldn't work either. There was a sword in the corner. Maybe they wanted to see if he could kill it? What if he-Clank!

Hiccup turned around slowly. His heart matching the clanks of the chains holding the cage closed.

Clank, clank, clank, thump, thump, thump.

He took a deep breath. He can't train the dragon in front of them, but he can't kill it. The second one doesn't even come a crossed his mind as an option. But he can't die...can he? No. He has family, a dragon, a village to look after. He needs to free Hope, find the others and free the dragons. He needs to survive. For them. For freedom.

The cage stays open for a few moments before a scared deep blue yellow Nadder crawls out of the cage.

Why? Dagur did this on purpose. The dragon looked similar to Stormfly, which reminds him of Astrid.

Dagur smiles smugly on his _little throne_ watching down on him. The Nadder squeaks as she spots Hiccup, eyes narrowing and teeth sharpening.

How does she look like a monster to them? He doesn't understand. Even with bared teeth and spikes raised and alert he doesn't see a monster. She's scared and confused. He could tell she was a girl by her beautiful spiked crown.

She hisses menacingly. "It's okay." He whispers. Hiccup heard a 'What did he say?' in the crowd. He put his hands down.

What if he just stood there? Would she attack him? If he stood there maybe that wouldn't teach them anything, right? She looks at him confused. Then strikes.

Hiccup ducks out of the way, perfecting a barrel roll. 'Thanks Astrid.' He praised her internally.

At the sudden action she collided with the wall behind him. She shook her head and squaked irritably at him and charged again. He ducks and runs under her. She grabbed the chain instead.

He dodge the spiked tail before getting pulled back by something. He was on his back as the dragon pulled him in, dust swirling around him, scraping his hands and forearms in soot as he tried to pushed back. The shackle was connected tight just above his right boot. He grunted as he tried to pull of the boot. Meters away from the hungry dragon the boot slipped off. He forced his foot out of the shackle. He bit back a scream and the cold metal scraping against his ankle took some skin with it. With his ankle bleeding and pulsing he pushed himself up.

"What?!" He heard Dagur shout.

Hiccup suddenly felt dizzy and he stumbled a bit.

What if he passed out? Would they leave him? Or would they stop the fight? They would drag him out and somehow he would take them down and save everyone.

 _"I turn into someone...I once was."_ What did she mean by that? She looked like she was about to tell him before the guards came and took him away.

He stumbled again unwillingly. He held his head and kept his eyes on the dragons movements. She narrowed her eyes and took a step forward flashing her spiked tail to her right.

He glanced a Dagur then he braced himself to fall. Once his head hit the cold gravel he heard gasps and shouts.

"Ugh! Get him out of there!" Hiccup open one eye slightly to see men running into the cage, swords and spears pointed at the 'beast'. He grimaces and shuts his eye as he feels men running over.

They tug him to his feet and he rolls his head to the side. Expression blank. The man in front of him slaps his face twice. "He's out!" The man shouts over his shoulder.

He heard a frustrated groan that sounded like Dagur.

He smiled internally for fooling them as they begun to drag him out. He heard keys close by shaking. He peeked at the man to the man to his left. Change of plan.

It seemed like eternity but he could tell they were close to their cell. He was being dragged with their hands tight on his biceps. He breathed deeply and eyed the keys. For once he praised his delicate and gentle fingers.

….

Hope sat in the cell rocking herself. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Hiccup." She whispers closing her eyes. She tries to cry but there is none left- "Hiccup?" She gasped.

Two guards stopped in front of the cell with a familiar brown haired man. One opened the door while the other tossed him in. She gasped again upon seeing his pale scraped face.

"Hiccup?" Hope inched forward. Finally rushing and resting his head in her lap as she put her ear to his chest scared what she might find.

Thump, thump. Thump, thump.

"Hey." He croaked. She jolted her head up and blinked at him eyes wide. He cleared his throat, displeased on how his voice sounded. "Hey." He said a bit more clearly.

"You're...You're..."

"Alive? Yep, never been better. And I've got a plan to get out." His left hand was behind his back.

"Wha...what?"

Hiccup smiled smugly sat up. A ring of keys appeared from behind his back.

"How did you..." She was trailing off in disbelief.

"What happened?" Hope asked finally.

He sat up and tossed the ring into his hand cooly. But then stopped and realized the noise might attracted guards, awkwardly fumbling with it until the noise stopped.

"Well do you want the whole thing or how I got the keys?"

"The...everything."

"Okay well...they put me in a arena and chained my leg to the wall about 10 feet, anyways they put me in there with a Nadder."

"Why?"

"It's kind of hard to explain, but they want to see how I train dragons so that they could."

She nodded.

"So the dragon charged. I got out of the way. She charged again and I decided to run underneath her. She grabbed the chain connected to my leg and started pulling me in. So I had to take of my boot and the chain and that's how that happened."

He gestured to his ankle. She inhaled sharply.

"Then I decided that the only way I could get out alive and not hurt the dragon, was to simply pass out. So they dragged me out and the two guards thankfully has two keys. And looky here."

He held up the keys with one finger.

"And it won't be long until he realizes it's gone, so we need to formulate a plan."

* * *

 **Don't worry guys you will soon know what Hope meant by the whole, "I once was." sorta thing** **:) It's just you know they need to get out so no more time for back stories right now :P** **Sorry if this isn't that good, I'm really sick right now :( I think it's because of this 'diet' I put myself on...so I basicaly** **stopped eating lunch and barely ate dinner. Well now I learned my lesson! I threw up 3 times today and fevers and fatigue** **and blah... and I have these constant cramps in my stomach. AND my womanly friend arrived to join the party! :D Yay!** **:( But at least I have Fanfictions, YouTube, Httyd and my dog to help me out :)** **So yeah sorry if I don't post in a while. Or if the chapters aren't as good. But Thank you guys, once again, so so much! 3 and I love hearing your opinions :)**


	15. Ships

_Ships_. He was right about that. About 20 to be exact.

"Dragon riders!" A bola was shot from one of the many ships.

"Hold your fire!" A booming voice yelled.

Astrid commanded her dragon to shoot her spikes. They stuck into the wood in a perfect line. They landed onto the ship with a thud behind the spikes. "Take one step." She growled and Stormfly shot a single spike at what looked like the Chief.

He put his hands up. "Hold your fire! Okay, okay. What do you want." Astrid tightened her grip on her saddle. "What tribe are you from?" She spat. "We are the Beowulf tribe. You are a Berkian, no?"

"Doesn't matter." Astrid sneered.

"Stubborn. Obliviously a Hooligan."

His men laughed. She grinned and pulled out her huge ax.

"What did you say?"

"I said-"

"You don't have to repeat it. I'm not deaf. Listen. Why are you here? Alliance with the Bererkers?"

He smirked. "Why should I tell you?"

She looked back at Snotlout and gave him a 'do it' look. He grinned and moments later his dragon was in flames. She turned back to the man. "Need I remind you that _we_ have the dragons. Now you tell us what you are doing here or say bye bye to half of your armada."

The man visibly swallowed and she smiled at her victory.

"I'm sorry I can not give out private information like that."

She yawned. "Dragons." She touched Stormfly neck right under her crown. Seconds later a single spike landed centimeters from his foot. He gulped again. "Fine. We were offered this land by-uh-D-dagur the Deranged. And-"

"Where did they go!" Her patience was wearing thin.

"Why do you need to-"

"Because that bastard! Kidnapped our Chief also known as the Great Dragon Master and the father of my child-"

She paused for a just a second. Did she really just say that? Oh gods hopefully Snotlout didn't hear. What is she kidding? He's dumber than a sack of rocks. It probably went right over his head. She continued.

"And if you don't tell me where they took him I will skin you alive!" She growled and finished with a familiar scowl. Jeeze what's gotten into her.

He gulped again.

"I'm sorry. They didn't tell me where they went. Ma'am?" He said awkwardly. I guess a woman on a dragon never interrogated him before. Weird.

She snarled. "Are you lying to me?" Don't trust him. Don't do it.

"Yes I swear to Thor." He swore to Thor. Thor.

"Odin?" She asked.

"Yes."

God dammit.

"Come on Snotlout, his a waste of our time." With that they flew off. 

* * *

**This is just...smh...ugh! Sorry for a sucky chapter. But I have a reason! STORY TIME. I got a new phone, okay. So I started to write** **this chapter on my phone. But on the laptop it just automatically saves every few seconds. Sooo...guess what happened? yeah.. I did about 1,000 words of chapter with Hope, Hiccup and escaping. I put away my phone feeling pleased about the chapter for the first time. Then it happened. I went back on my phone and WTF! Where is it?! It just freaking disappeared!** **So since then, about 5 days ago, I've been feeling discouraged and writer's block decided to stay awhile. It's so frustrating! So the next update might take a while. Sorry guys.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey there Dragon Lovers! Long time no see...yeah..well if you read last authors note then you would know. Anyways did I tell you I have an Instagram on Httyd? No? Well if you have an Instagram you should follow me :) It's Httydfangirlxox :p**

* * *

"Remember be calm and don't be afraid. They can sense fear, physically and emotionally and most dragons do not attack if not threatened." She nodded. Hiccup just spent the last 10 minutes teaching Hope the basics of dragon training if something... went wrong. "So I just make two lefts one right and...I'll see it?"

"Yep. A big black chained arena in the heart of the village." She bit her lip and nodded again. "No guards?" She asked.

"It's night time and they are celebrating...something in the Great Hall. I heard a couple of the men talking about it. So hopefully not to many." He sighed.

"Alright, one more thing." Hiccup ripped the sleeve of his tunic. Hope raised an eyebrow. He smirked and tied the green fabric around his prosthetic. He walked to the other side of the cell. No more thump, click, thump, click.

"Good idea." She said walking over to the door of the cell and looked out. "Hiccup." She whispered. "Almost time?" He asked. "Yep." She sighed. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I've done this hundreds of times-" Hope rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine maybe 3 or 4, but it'll work. I-I promise." She sighed again. "Okay."

"There you go. Now let's get this dragon flying. Well not an actually dragon, metaphorically speaking, but later on..."

"You finished?" She asked sarcastically.

He thought for a moment. "Yeah."

She breathed a laugh and checked the door again. The last guard left with a booming laugh. He smiled and carefully unlocked the door. He slowly pushed it open. Hope locked her hand with his and they started to walk down the dark corridor. The first cell was about 10 meters down from theirs. He peeked in.

A young woman and child sat in the corner chewing on 'food'. Witch was really just scraps. The blonde haired little girl looked up and pulled on her sisters gown. She looked up and gasped. Hiccup put an index finger to his lips. They slowly stood. He nodded and unlocked the cell. They came out of the shadows. The little girl looked about five and the other about their age.

"Shh...it's okay we're going to help you." Hope whispered as quiet as she could. "We need to be really quiet, okay?" Hiccup said to the child with kind eyes. She smiled and nodded. Hiccup looked around the hallway. He motioned for them to come out.

They began walking along the wall when they heard guards. Hiccup, the leader, put his arm out to them. The luster of a torch became brighter around the corner. He quickly pushed them back around a corner with his arm. They all pressed their backs to the cold brick wall and prayed the guards didn't see them. The smaller blonde breathing began to get louder. Hiccup quickly put his hand over her mouth at an awkward angle. The guards passed. To busy bragging to each other to notice them. They tiptoed along in the opposite direction. "Hhh! My father." The older blonde whispered. Hiccup directed them behind two large crates that hid them surprisingly well as a few other guards passed.

* * *

 **Yep. This was poo. Pure poo :p But yea sorry for the long wait.. I will update Night Flight tonight 3 Btw how do you like Hope so far? BYe! Love you guys!**


End file.
